


BTS Oneshots

by TiggerIsALittleTiger



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Collage, Couch Cuddles, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Kinky, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerIsALittleTiger/pseuds/TiggerIsALittleTiger
Summary: Just a bunch of things i erite about BTS, i hope that y'all enjoy i. ERRR, if easily triggered don't read it, its a very triggering thing. Please don't sue me for this, i do take requests.
Relationships: Felix - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 21





	1. Taehyung X Yoongi- Unhappy

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi and Taehyung ship. With a side of Jimin.
> 
> Trigger warning for: self-harm, depression, anxiety, medication.
> 
> I will happily take requests.  
> #Hope you enjoy my writing, Tiger. :)

It was a quiet evening.

Yoongi and Tae were cuddled up together. Yoongi lay on his back, with Tae curled up to him. Tae’s head lay on Yoongi chest, Yoongi arm wrapped around him. They were both drinking some tea while talking about the day of filming.

They were both talking about how much they enjoyed themselves, seeing how they interacted differently with each member.

“You and Jimin are definitely getting closer, hey TaeTae?” Yoongi spoke as he caressed Tae’s hair. Tae hummed in response to that as he sipped at the last of his drink and placed it on the bed side table.

“I guess so? Does it bother you Yoongi?” Tae nervously spoke.

“No, baby. As long as your happy I’m happy,” Yoongi reassured the younger.

“Are you happy?” Tae asked

“I guess so, it’s better then college days. That’s all I’m saying,” Yoongi spoke, placing a gentle peck on Tae brown hair.

"What did happen in collage,Jagi?” Tae questioned.

“Hey Tae, can you get off a sec please? I wanna put my drink down,” Yoongi spoke, completely ignoring Tae’s question.

Yoongi moved a little as he stretched his arm out, to put his mug down on the bed side table. His pyjama sleeve pulled up, reviling his right forearm. Scars all decorated it, the scars where from his college time. Some from more recent activities of his depression attacking him again. Tae looked over at that point and noticed his Boyfriends arm. The scars that lay on the skin, some fresher than others.

As Yoongi noticed, he quickly pulled his sleeve over his forearm and sighed nervously. “Aigoo,” Tae mumbled under his breath.

<Yoongi’s P.O.V>

Thank god!

Tae didn’t notice my arm. If he did then i would of had to explain everything.

I would have to tell him everything, College, my parents, depression, anxiety and self harm.

“Good night, Tae,” I whispered, i hear Tae moaned a little as my words tickle his ear.

I lean over to my side and flick the switch on the lamp. I lay on my side ,curling my legs up to my chest, still facing my lamp. The odd thing is, I don’t feel Tae come and spoon me. I don’t let it bother me, as I slowly drift off to sleep.

Tae looked over at Yoongi and pressed his hand up against Yoongi’s back, trailing his hands up the elders spine. There was no sense of him moving so, Tae rolled over and went on his phone.

~Texting~

Gucci Boi: Jin, you up?

Gucci Boi: it’s urgent, Jin?!

Gucci Boi:JIN?!

WWH: what Hyung?! D’you mind? I’m trying to watch something?

Gucci Boi: I saw something on Yoongi’s arm?

WWH: idk man? Probably just a tattoo or somthin’

Gucci Boi:NO! No..... It was like scars...??

WWH: ohhhh,Um No, No. i know, what you mean. He told me and Namjoon. He didn’t want to tell anyone else. Especially not to worry them. It was from collage. His parents never helped him and always put him down. He started with depression and anxiety. Then he moved on to self harm when. Idk if he still does it now though. Me and Namjoon both thought he had stopped.

Gucci Boi:......What? I got to go.

WWH: you don’t need to worry hyung. Okay?

~ real life, morning 11:17am~

Yoongi woke from his long lasting slumber. He rolled over to give Tae his morning kiss but, he wasn’t there. Yoongi sat up in bed and looked about the room. When he came to his senses, he smelt food being cooked.

The elder slipped out of bed, and grabbed one of Taehyung’s previously worn hoodies. Yoongi quickly replayed the memories from yesterday, thinking about how he has kept his forearms hidden from Tae.

Thinking that the younger didn’t notice.

Yoongi walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen,on the serch for Taehyung.

~in the kitchen~

“Morning sleeping beauty,”Tae called over all the sizzling of the bacon and eggs.

Yoongi shuffled, coming up behind Tae and giving him and hug while placing his chin on Tae’s shoulder.

“Mmm, your always so cute and fluffy in the mornings baby,my litte koala bear,” Tae spoke as he enjoyed being hugged by his little koala.

As he finished plating the food onto two plates.

“Its ready!!”Tae exclaimed as he wriggled out from Yoongi’s grasp and went to sit on the sofa.

As Tae sat down on one of the sofa sections, he placed the plate on his lap before patting the one where he wanted Yoongi to sit.

“What’s the occasion, baby?” Yoongi mumbled as he sat next to Tae.

“Nothing, i just wanted to make sure that you know how much I appreciate and love you. So, i made breakfast for you, ”Tae exclaimed “And plus, late morning of filming. Maybe we could order pizza and watch a film later?”

“Sure, that sounds nice baby. D’you know what time we will come home or not?” Yoongi agreed while eating his breakfast.

~time skip, 6:45pm~

Both tried and exhausted from the long day of filming, Yoongi and Tae walked through the door and made a B-Line for the sofa.

Tae sitting on one end, Yoongi lying down so, his head was resting on Tae’s lap. Tae moved his hand to lay on Yonngi’s body.

“Do you want to order before the Pizza shop closes then, TaeTae?” Yoongi asked as he looked into Tae’s, dark and mysterious orbs.

Yoongi lent up so Tae could move off the sofa to grab the menu from the kitchen. Yoongi sat up and took off his jacket. After a couple of minutes he relised that his scars where on show, and he didn’t want Tae to see them. He usually wore a black or white under shirt if he wore a short sleeved t-shirt.

Yoongi quickly got off the sofa and headed into the bedroom, trying to hide from him.

~in the bedroom ~

<Yoongi’s P.O.V>

Dammit!

Why don’t i just tell him already?

We’ve been dating for over 2 years, he tells me anything. The least I could do is tell him this?

“Where’d you go Yoongi?!”Tae shouts, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“I’m in the Bedroom, baby,” I yell back as i cover my arms with the closest item of clothing i can get my hands on.

I hear Tae’s soft ploddings of feet enter the bedroom, as i fell his presence grow closer and closer. I feel a hand on my shoulder and a body press up against my back as Tae gives me a hug. Sometimes it sucks having a boyfriend that is an empath.

(A/N: SAME! Being an empath can actually suck. Like just feeding off people emotions.)

“Whats up Yoongi?”Tae questioned me.

I should probably tell him?

He had only ever used my name when he is really upset or worried about me. Other than that, pet names.

“Why don’t you go to go and get Jimin to have some pizza with us?” I suggest, trying to get him away.

“Okay, we will talk about this. When Jimin has gone,” I hear Tae sternly speak.

Before leaving and heading out the door.

<Author P.O.V>

Yoongi got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

~in the Bathroom~ Yoongi went into the bathroom and went under the sink. He pulled out a sleeve of tablets and a razor blade.

He took most of the tablets out of the sleeve before placing them in his mouth and swallowing them. Making him feel and little dizzy and sick. Yoongi then pressed the blade against his forearm. Hissing slightly at the pain.

He made a good couple of slits on his forearm. Yoongi just stood there, watching the blood drip from his arm and onto the floor.

“Shit!” Yoongi cursed as heard the lift stop on this floor.

He was in a mess. With the tablets starting to kick in, he felt even more dizziness hit him.

THUMP!

Soon enough he passed out on the floor.

~outside the flat~

“Pizza or Chinese?” Jimin questioned.

“Pizza,” Tae replied with, as they both exited the lift.

“Should we be worried that, that came from our room?” Tae questioned as he sped up and entered the flat.

~inside the flat~

“Yoongi? Is everything okay?” Tae questioned as he entered the hotel room.

“Yoongi, your scaring me? Where are you?” Tae spoke again as he started to search the rooms for Yoongi.

Looking in the living space and Kitchen first, the bedroom and the bathroom.

As Tae and Jimin both entered the bathroom, they saw Yoongi limp body on the floor, then Yoongi’s eyes moved, eyeing up Tae and Jimin.

<Jimin’s P.O.V>

“Oh my god! Whats wrong with him? Yoongi?!” Tae shouts as he moves to he has Yoongi’s body pulled up against him.

“Jimin! Do something, please, help him.....” Tae looked at me with glassy eyes.

I really don’t know what to do?

I never new that Yoongi self harmed. Tae had Yoongi’s head resting on his lap, stroking his hair.

Yoongi eyes were open. But looking about, cluelessness drowning them.

I saw his eyes float towards me, looking me up and down then darting around before Yoongi’s breathes started to unexpectedly start to get heavier.

I moved next to Tae and kneelt down next to him.

“It looks like he took tablets Tae, we need to get these out of his system. But need to call 111 first,” I spoke as i pulled out of my phone and quickly dialed the emergency number.

“Its going to be okay. Stay with me Yoongi-Jagi,” Tae speaks as he leans forward and presses his head to Yoongi’s, moving his hand over Yoongi’s cold hand.

<Tae’s P.O.V>

“Hello.......um, yes his name is Min Yoongi......... He had taken tablets and taken a balde to his arm...........................okay thank you, how long will you be? ........... Right,” Jimin placed the phone on the floor next to me and Yoongi.

“What did they say, Jiminie?” I spoke looking at him, my voice cracking a little.

“They said that we need to somehow wake him up, preferably by putting something wet and cold on him. Then we need to get him over the toilet and get the tablets out of him, then put a towel on and keep it there until they get here. They said the paramedic should be here in about 10 minutes. The medics are still on the phone to talk us through what we need to do,” Jimin explained to me as I just kind if nodded my head as I processed everything.

“Okay, shall we do that then?” I ask skeptily.

<Yoongi’s P.O.V>

I feel something wet and rough being dabbed about my face, bring me out of the dizzied state i went into.

My eyes become more focused on my surroundings as i hear two voices gently speaking.

“C’mon Yoongi, c’mon Yoongi. Wakey wakey,” I

blink twice, my dizziness fading, i see a orange haired male and a light brown haired male.

“TaeTae, is that you?” I question

“Yes! Yes! Its me Yoongi-“

“Yoongi, we need to sit you up and get the tablets out of you. How many did you take?”

I here a voice question. Working out it’s probably Jimin’s by how soft and serious it sounds.

“I-i don’t- I’m n-not sure,” i try and speak.

“Thats okay, Jagi. Just relax baby,” I let out a shaky breath as I try and sit up, feeling a large wave of pain hit my stomach.

I groan as i clutch it with my bloody arm, staining my shirt.

“Woah there tiger, take it easy,” I hear Jimin joke, as i let out a half stifled groan for a laugh.

~10 minutes time skip~

I leave the scene infront of me and head into the hall to answer the door.

As I pull the door open i see a lady dressed in green, sliver strips of fabric wrapped about the suit. A giant bag over her one shoulder and one clutched in her left hand.

“Hello, are you Park Jimin?” She spoke, her voice rugged but soothing.

We made eye contact for a split second before I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

“Yeh, hi. Y-yoongi is in the bathroom. Come in, could i ask what your name may be?”

I stutter as i step aside from the door and let her in, making a B-line for the bathroom.

“Oh right, my name is Hyuna. Kim Hyuna,” she speaks from behind me.

Wow, what a pretty name for her. She really could be single though- or not.

No! Bad Jimin!

Stop!

She is here for my friend.

~in the bathroom~

Hyuna and Jimin, both entered the bathroom. Jimin before Hyuna.

“TaeTae, oh my god! How have you been?” Hyuna speaks as she looks at both of the males on the floor.

“Noona, Hi! This is Yoongi. He’s my boyfriend,” Tae blushed a little saying that “he’s not doing great. Can you help him Noona?”

Tae speaks his voice breaking a little.

“Aw, thats my job Oppa. D’you think that you and Mr Jimin could leave to room for a few minutes?” Hyuna questions as she rubs Tae’s back.

Tae leaned down to the older male in his grasp and softly whispered something in his ear. Yoongi looked up at him, shifting uncomfortably.

<Yoongi’s P.O.V>

“Baby, I’m gonna need to go into the other room with Jiminie for a bit, okay? Everything will be okay Hyuna- Noona is very nice,” Tae softly whispers to me.

I shift uncomfortably, looking up at him.

I’m scared.

I don’t want to be left alone with her, not without TaeTae.

Oh god.

I feel Tae’s hands press onto my waist before pressing a quick peck on to my lips.

I briefly close my eye, remembering how nice his lips are. So soft, tasting of sweet, cold and refreshing Berry Cider.

It relaxes me.

I know the taste of him.

He pulls away, quickly shifting me gently off his lap, and onto the floor propped up against the wall. Tae leans back onto his feet, then standing up.

I make a swift move to grab his wrist, making him look at me.

“Hey Noona, d’you think I’d be able to stay while you do your thing?” Tae asks nervously.

(A/N: do your thang, do your thang with me know. What my thang? What’s my thang tell me yeah)

Hyuna looked at the size of the bathroom, sucking in her cheek a little bit. Her eyes flicking about the room, trying to decide if not. She lightly bowed her head.

“No, I’m sorry TaeTae. Its a little crapmed for three of us a medical bag and my stuff,” she sighed, looking over at Yoongi on the floor.

“Alright. How long will it be for?” The younger asked nervously.

“Five or so minutes,” Hyuna answered confidently.

Tae knelt down to Yoongi and placed a kiss on his lips before rubbing his thigh in comfort. He them stood and left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

<Jimin’s P.O.V>

“You wanna come and sit on the bed, while we wait?” Tae suggests as he walk off in the direction of the bedroom.

“Sure,” I answer and follow him.

~in the bedroom~

Me and Tae both sit on the bed.

Tae looks at me nervously, hugging one of Yoongi’s jumpers to his chest, stroking the inside of it.

“Your probably really confused, aren’t you Mochi?” He sighs, staring at the floor.

“Just a little,” I admit, not wanting to push him into something he didn’t want to discuss.

“Me and, um, Y-Yoongi are kinda dating-“ “I mean, i kinda gathered that,” “Well, Hyuna is my sister. She is about 7 months older than me. Me and Yoongi became a thing 2 years ago. It started when we where filming Danger. I couldn’t get over how intimidating he looked, but how soft he was on the inside. As we spent more time together, our feeling grew for one another. He would always request to have a room with me when we where on tour. We’d play games together, eat food, snuggle in bed an-“

“I don’t think i wanna know,”

“No, we ended up kissing and confessing the day Wings was released,”

he spoke confidently and full of love about him and Yoongi. But, i was still curious about Hyuna.

“And what about Hyuna?” I dropped the hint, feeling a sweat build on my forehead,as i thought of her.

“I know she is older than me but, i wanted to protect her from the fans. I know some of the would be like ‘Awwww, your sister seems really nice’ but, the saesangs. I didn’t want them to be like ‘ohhh! Tae has a sister! How dare she. She should’nt be related to him, she’s not nice enough’ or something like that. And we don’t need them kind of people being like that when she is saving lives in a daily basis. They could stop her from doing her medic-ley things,” Tae explained as he looks at me.

“W-why are you so curious about Hyuna?” Tae asks as he looks curiously.

I scratch the back of my head nervously.

Not wanting him to notice that I wanna be friends with her. Maybe more.

“Your thinking of hitting on her! Yeh, well good luck with that mate. Your chances are the moon dating a mouse. She likes girls,” Tae laughed as he figured out.

Well there goes my chance.

Suddenly Hyuna comes into the bedroom, knocking on the door as she does.

Her bag over her shoulder and one clutched in her hands.

“You are good to see him know. He might be a little loopy, i had to give him some stronger pain killers while i cleaned his arm. So watch out for the psychedelic Zebras and rhinos,” She jokes as she laughs a little.

“Aw, thanks Noona. Appreciate it,” Tae speaks, relief filling his voice as he stands and embraces Hyuna.

“And I’ve had a girlfriend a while now, we have been going on dates. She’s called Suji,”Hyuna confidently speaks, letting her self out of the flat, not giving time for Tae to answer.

~in the bathroom~

<Tae’s P.O.V>

Me and Jimin both enter the bathroom, we see a Yoongi still sat on the floor, the same place i left him.

I walk over to him and see what Hyuna has done, she has made good work of the bandage on his arm.

“Jimin- Appa? Is that you?” He says, voice slightly higher than usual.

“Can Jimin-Appa see the rainbow fish?” I looks over at Jimin who is doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach.

Its nice to see Yoongi being a small child, giggling and laughing.

“Your gonna have fun with him tonight, TaeTae,” i hear Jimin comment.

I’m not to sure what he is doing, as i have all my attention an Yoongi.

I then hear foot steps fade, and the door closing.

“No! Jimin-Appa!” Yoongi whines as he looks at me pouting.

WHAT?! “JIMIN?! What has he just left me? He’s gonna pay for that,” i whisper out loud as Yoongi makes grabby hands for me.

I reach out and connect my hands with his, locking our fingers. We- well, I need to get him to the bed. He needs to rest.

~in the bedroom~ I finish tucking Yoongi into bed as I make my way around the bed. Pulling of my shirt. Leaving me in my shorts, my torso exposed. Yoongi then looks over at me before smirking.

“TaeTae wanna haf fun wit’ Yoongi?”

This is gonna be a long night. And one to remember.


	2. Yoongi X Jimin- Exhaustion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has been overworking himself with the new comeback, that BangPD-Nim had mentioned. Yoongi comes to the rescue.
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Swearing  
> Little Space Jimin (Caregiver is Yoongi)

| 

It was a couple of weeks before the comeback of Not Toady and Spring Day. 

As usual BTS were working hard for it again. 

One member in particular, Jimin. He was constantly practicing. Never stopping for a break even when the other 6 members were out.

It had gotten to the point where he wasn’t eating due to stress or sleeping. None of the members had noticed. Not even Yoongi. Yet. 

The studio door opened as Jimin turned around to see who it was. He saw it was the others bursting through the door. 

“That was great, Tae! Thanks for that,”Jungkook spoke as he walked over to the black leather couch in the corner of the studio. Placing his bag at the end of it. 

Jimin was walking over to the speaker to turn off the music as he felt to arms warp around his waist. With a head resting on his shoulder. A pair of lips placed a quick peck in the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

“Whats up Mochi?” A deep husky voice spoke as the lips placed more butterfly kisses on Jimin’s neck. 

“Nothing Jagi, Why?” Jimin lent his head back to rest on Yoongi’s shoulder. While letting his eyes close slowly. 

“You’ve been really distant the past two weeks since BangPD-Nim mentioned the comeback,”

Jimin’s eyes softly fluttered back open before he spoke:

”Pft! What makes you think that Yoonie? I’m completely fine!”

“You have been really distant from us. You have been trying to avoid group meals at the apartment. You haven’t been as clingy as you would usually be. You’ve not slipped once. Which we both know is bad for you. And you haven’t touched your other clothes,” Yoongi whispered in Jimin’s ear to make sure that none of the others could hear what they were saying. 

“I thought we agreed on not talking about-“

“Oi! Love birds! What happend to dance practice? Or a game?”Jin smiled while clinging onto the back of Namjoon like a kola bear. 

“PRACTICE!”Jimin yelled before anyone could have chance to answer. Exchanged glances went about the room, at Jimin’s sudden burst of loudness. 

Yoongi let go of Jimin’s waist and spun him round so they were face to face. Yoongi then gave a quick peck to the pink haired boy. Before Hoseok ruined the moment.

“Yah! Enough with your relationship shit already!! Let’s practice!!” Hoseok yelled. 

“Did someone not get their daily face sucking from Felix?” Namjoon teased while earning a glare from older. 

“He cheated on me with Rosè! She is one of my childhood friends! Because according to Felix, I love dancing more than him. And according to Felix she is better at-“ Hoseok never got to finish.

“Lucky Felix,”Jungkook sniggerd. 

The room then went a horrible silence. With the noise of Not Today being paused and the screeching of wire being pulled out of Jimin’s phone. To try and break the silence Yoongi spoke:

”So, what shall we practice?”

“Not Today choreography! Duh,” Tae spoke in a jokey tone. 

“I need the toilet,”Jimin spoke before rushing out of the studio and into the lobby.

“Is he alright Yoongi? He seems a little out of it at the moment,” Hoseok questioned as concern grew in the studio. Yoongi let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his minty green hair.

“If he doesn’t come out in a couple of minutes I’ll check on him."

~in the lobby~

Jimin was in the lobby and heading straight towards the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks as he bought a hand up to his face and touched just under his eye. 

It was wet. 

Jimin was crying and he didn’t even notice. 

Questions filled his head. How long had he been crying? Have people seen him crying? Why was he so panicked? Why has he wound himself up about this? Panic attack? 

To many questions filled his small flustered head.

As he reached the bathroom he stumbled into a cubical and fell to the floor. Jimin rested his back against the cubical wall to keep him upright. He let out a groan of anger and frustration. A thought crossed Jimin’s tied mind. Which kept him there for some time. 

~in the studio~

Not Today was blasting out of the speakers in the studio again. The other 6 members where practicing the choreography with out Jimin. As the song came to an end the six men linked there arms, jolted there torsos, then unlinked arms. 

Pants filled the room as Taehyung spoke while walking to the back of the studio to get his water.

“Should we be concerned that ChimChim isn’t back yet?”

“Agreed, we’ve done three runs through and he still hasn’t come back!” Hoseok panted. 

Mean while Namjoon and Jin levitated back towards each other. 

“Can you guys keep your hands off each other for five Goddamn minutes!! Please!”Hoseok grumbled while being quite jealous. Those two both had the longest reigning relationship of BTS.

“Since you asked nicely, yes,”Jin said after placing a final kiss on Namjoon’s neck before whispering something that made Namjoon very obviously smirk.

“Where’s Yoongi?” Tae spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

~back to the lobby!~

Yoongi was currently searching everywhere for Jimin:

In the cafe? Nope

In the car park? Nope

His office? Nope

Yoongi’s office? Nope

The canteen? Nope

In his car? Nope

Yoongi was beginning to panic for not being able to find his Little Jiminie. Mainly because he knew those were where Jimin would go. Because it would be reserved and quiet when everyone was in an office or studio. 

In the bathroom? In the bathroom!!

The one place Yoongi hadn’t checked yet was the bathroom. 

~bathroom again~

Sniffles and crying filled the quite bathroom. As the door opened a familiar voice spoke: 

“Jiminie, are you in here?”

Jimin instantly coved his mouth to try and subside the sobs from being heard, which apparently didn’t work. Because he saw his boyfriends black trainers.

“Mochi, open the door,” Yoongi’s voice was stern but soft. 

The cubicle door opened to a pale Jimin sat on the floor.

“Oh god, Mochi baby! Come here baby,” Yoongi spoke as he held his arms out for Jimin. 

Jimin slowly came off the floor and floated towards Yoongi. Jimin was instantly pulled into a loving and comforting hug; just before Yoongi bent down a little and and grabbed Jimin’s thighs. Pulling him up, so Jimin had his legs wrapped around Yoongi’s waist and his arms around his neck. Yoongi moved his hands so, Jimin was perched on his forearms. 

Jimin then buried his face into the crook is Yoongi’s neck while inhaling his natural sent of sweat. Which made Jimin feel even more relaxed and tried than he was. 

“What’s been going on Baby Mochi?”

Jimin fiddled with a couple of strands of sweaty minty green hair as he tried not to nap or show any signs of tiredness. The pink haired boy failed and let out a big yawn. 

“Aww, biiggg yawn!! It’s okay baby. It’s okay,shh, shh. Its gonna be okay, there,” Yoongi kept mumbling reassuring words to the male in his grasp. The kind words were lulling him into a sleep like trance. 

“I overworked myself again, Dad-Yoongi”Jimin mumbled while taking a deep inhale filling his nose with his boyfriend’s scent again.

Yoongi spun around so he could place Jimin on one of the white sinks. To keep balance, Yoongi pushed in between Jimin’s legs while placing both of his hands around Jimin’s waist. Pulling them both close to each other. He looked down to make eye contact with his little boyfriend. 

“I know baby. You’ve been barely eating or sleeping either. Do you wanna go to my office and snuggle, baby?”

As a reply Jimin let out a little squeak and hopped down off the basin. Losing his balance he tripped over his own feet, Yoongi slipping in front of him, and catching him. 

Yoongi bent down in front of him before speaking: 

”Hop on baby, I’ll carry you,” At that word Jimin stumbled on to Yoongi’s back wrapping his legs around the front of Yoongi’s waist. While dangling his arms over his shoulders, and with that Yoongi walked out of the bathroom with a boyfriend clinging onto him like a kola. 

( _A/N so tempting to put like a Koya. Lol. Sorry Namjoon)_

~In Yoongi’s office~

Yoongi walked into his office with a Jimin still clung onto the back of him. Before carefully lowering the boy on the black sofa. Yoongi then took off his jacket and laid it over the sleepy pink haired Mochi. Jimin was slowly dozing off into dream land while, the other pulled out his leather chair and sat at his desk. 

“I thought you said we would snuggle, Yoonie?” A sleepy voice spoke.

“We will Chimmy,” Yoongi sighed,getting up from his chair.

“I’m coming Mochi,” Yoongi spoke as he pushed himself off his chair. Before that he walked over to a cabinet in the room. Yoongi pulled out a plushie that he kept for Jimin.

Just incase of a situation where Jimin slipped while at the Studio. So, Yoongi kept: fluffy blankets, colouring books, some films and some of Jimin’s clothes so he could change and be more comfortable. 

This could be quite hard though if they were in the middle of dance practice.Jimin didn’t tend to make a habit of it, only when he and Yoongi where alone working on there tracks together. 

Yoongi, then walked over to Jimin and placing himself on the sofa. While handing a TaTa plushie to Jimin. That Jimin was making grabby hands at his caregiver. 

“Thank you, Yoonie!!” The little squeaked. Yoongi sat down on the end of the sofa. Patting his lap.

“You wanna snuggle, Chim?” 

The little tiredly yet, frantically nodded his head.

“I uv oo Yoonie,”and with that said. Little Jimin let out a big yawn. While rubbing his eyes. 

Next thing Yoongi knew Jimin was ontop of him stradding his legs while trying to shuffle impossibly closer to Yoongi, while having the TaTa plushie in between them. Jimin’s head was resting in the crook of Yoongi’s neck. 

“Love you,Mochi-baby,” Nothing was said apart from snores coming from the younger. 

|  |   
---|---


	3. Yoongi X Jimin- Panic Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets worked up over the Comeback for Spring day and Not Today. Causing him to ave a panic attack. This is based off my own panic attacks because i have them alot. :)
> 
> **Trigger warnings**  
> Anxiety.  
> Panic attacks.  
> Over working/ exhaustion.  
> Langauge.

Jiminie~” Tae asked with his ear pressed up to the door. Trying to hear what Jimin was doing, but all he could hear was Jimin crying and sped-up breathing in the bath room.

“Jimin, come on. You have been in there for almost an hour. What’s up?” Jungkook getntly asked. Turning around and shrugging at: Jin, Namjoon and Tae.

“I think we should message Yoongi,” Namjoon suggested. Knowing that Yoongi was a good person, who knew all the things that could help Jimin during an attack. Especially being Jimin’s boyfriend, Jimin pretty much told him everything that could help him. 

_~texting~_

_Jin: Hey Yoongles._

five minutes later he replied: 

**Yoongles: Not now hyung**

_Jin:Yoongi plz, it’s Jimin. He has locked himself in the bathroom. You need to talk to him. He won’t come out. He had been crying for over an hour. We think he is having a panic attack? We aren’t sure though he won’t let us in?_

**Yoongles: I’ll leave the office now. I’ll be about 15 minutes. Who ever is home will need to go out when I come home. Only to get him to come out. Be home soon tho.**

_~real life~_

Jin told the others what Yoongi had said. They all sat in the living room and chose a movie on at the cinema. Waiting for Yoongi to come home. 

_~in the bathroom~_

Jimin was curled up in a small, tight ball. Propped up against the bath. Still crying and struggling to pace his breathing by himself. Which was winding him up a little. Making him groan in anger at it, while tugging at his hair. 

All of a sudden is phone started to ring. Jimin slowly lifted his head out of his knees, still heaving for his breaths. His chest rising and lowering in the most unsteady pace possible. He looked over at his phone and read the contacts name “My comforter ”. His shaky hands went to answer, but he declined the call from Yoongi instead. 

“F-f-fu-fuck,” he stuttered. 

Jimin’s breathing went off paced even more, groaning in anger as he ran his fingers through his, silky blonde hair. Making him cry even more. 

**(A/N: This is actually making me cry write this, I’m sorry)**

_~texting~_

My Comforter:Baby, I need you to pick up the phone. We need to talk, please? Just try and answer. 

_~real lifeu~_

Jimin wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist as he shakily breathed out. Attempting to steady his breaths for Yoongi. His loud ring tone started ringing, making him flinch a little. His hand moved from where it was placed and picked up the phone. Placing it against his ear.

”H-h-he-hello?” Jimin snuffled trying to sound fine. 

“Whats going on baby?” Yoongi questioned, getting straight to the point. 

“N-n-not-othing, w-w-wh-why?“Jimin replied wiping his nose with the back if his other hand. Failing badly at holding back his tears and frustration. 

“Jimin, please don’t lie to me. I got a message from Jin ten minutes ago. Saying that you have been in the bathroom for over an hour, crying, and if not crying struggling to breathe. We can’t have this keep happening. When i get home you will unlock the bathroom door and we will talk about this. This will be in about ten minutes. Okay?”Yoongi’s voice went from worried to stern tone.

“W-w-wh-hy can’t you l-l-le-ave me alone for once Y-Y-yo...ongi? I A-A -A-ALR-EADY SAID THAT I-I-I’M FINE AND DON’T NEED Y-Y-Y-YO-UR HELP. LEAVE me alone!...”Jimin yelled down the phone, bringing it away from his ear. Hanging up on his boyfriend. 

Angrily dropping his phone on the floor. Placing his hands against head again. Breathing pacing again, tears streaming down his face. 

_~in the living room~_

“I don’t think that went very well,guys,”. Tae stated. 

“No shit Sherlock!”Jin and Namjoon both spoke, while glaring at him in annoyance. 

All of a sudden the front door opened, looking like meerkats,all four of them turned there head. The door quietly closed. Footsteps drew closer to the living room. A very distressed and upset Yoongi popped round the door. 

“Hey guys,“. He said with a huff of tiredness. Rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Taking off his jacket and throwing it over the arm of the closet chair 

“Us guys are gonna head out to the cinema. We found a film on,” Jin said while getting off the sofa and putting his shoes and coat on. 

“We did?”Jungkook questioned 

“Yeh, Frozen 2,” Jin spoke. 

“You going to be okay, Hyung?” Tae asked putting his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. Caressing his thumb onto the back of Yoongi’s shoulder. 

“Yeh. I know my ways around Jimin to make he talk,” he replied to Tae.

Tae and Jungkook both headed out of the apartment. Fingers interlocking. As, Jin and Namjoon followed behind. Closing the apartment door behind them. 

After they all left, silence filled the apartment and the apart occasional muffled sob and groan came from the bathroom. 

As Yoongi approached the door he heard Jimin’s voice. But, not in it’s usual state. It was rougher and more deep than it would normally be. 

Most of the time when Jimin was with Yoongi, he sounded happy, carefree and light hearted and like an angel. His voice was usually satisfying to listen to, even if Yonngi didn’t know what he was saying. 

“Jiminie, baby can you mange to open the door for me please?” Yoongi asked in a soothing tone. Shuffling came from the other side of the door, as a click came from the door. And the shuffling went back to where it was. 

~ _in the bathroom~_

Yoongi pushed the handle down and headed into the bathroom. He quickly peered around the door, making sure he didn’t hit Jimin with the door. 

“Yoongi...?” Jimin’s voice trembled. 

“Yep. Its me baby. I’m here,”Yoongi reassured Jimin, sweetly. 

Jimin lifted his head out from his knees to look at Yoongi’s face. As he looked at the expression on the elders face, he felt slightly confused with himself. Jimin quickly looked back at the floor and rested his head back in his knees. 

The younger was curled up in a tight ball on the floor. His knees brought to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. His head resting on his knees. He had crimson rings around his eyes and dry tear stains down his cheeks. 

Yoongi saw the state of Jimin and knelt down next to him. Yonngi took one of Jimin’s pale hands from his legs and held it in his own. 

“What’s going on?” Yoongi quietly questioned. At the question, Jimin panicked even more than he was. 

“I- I-I…I c-c-ca-an’t.... T-T-Ta-Tae,”he breathed uncontrollably. 

“I-It h-hu...rts,” Jimin tryed to speak. 

“Jimin, slowly. Shh shh. Its okay. Don’t worry. Breath baby. Breath. In through your mouth and out through your mouth. Shhh baby, “ Yoongi reminded Jimin, while breathing in through his nose and out though his mouth a couple of time.

In hope that Jimin would try and mimic what he was doing. It seemed to be working. Making Jimin feel a little less panicked. But, not fully better yet. 

**(A/N: for me its more of a thing where the person with me normally has to show and mimic what i need to do. Or what they want me to do. Then kinda almost praise me on it? Which makes me feel less panicked and more comfortable than i feel.)**

“Good boy Jimin. Well done,”Yoongi proudly spoke to Jimin. Giving Jimin a quick peck. The younger looked across at Yoongi and attempted a small smile. 

“Do you want to stand and move to the other room? We might be a little more comfortable in there?”Yoongi asked, standing then looking at Jimin. Jimin looked up at Yoongi and gave a weak nod. 

“Come on then, ready?”Yoongi questioned as he looked at Jimin.

Yoongi reached out his hand in offer to Jimin, who reached out his own, cold and shaky one. Connecting them. Yoongi gave a tug on his arm, pulling up Jimin into his embrace. 

As both of there bodies came into contact Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist, Jimin wrapped his around Yoongi’s s neck, placing his head under Yoongi’s chin. Yoongi lightly ran his hand up and down Jimin’s spine, in attempt to make him a little bit warmer. 

“Jiminie~ your really cold,” Yoongi spoke as he manoeuvred to try and take his jacket off a wrap it around Jimin’s shoulder to keep him warm. Yoongi gave a quick peck to the blond haired male. Before bringing his hand you to Jimin’s hair and stroking it. The younger of the two gave a yawn and tried hard not to nap. 

Yoongi broke the precious moment with Jimin by, pulling him out of the hug then looking at him and asking. 

“Do you wanna come and sit down with me? Then we can talk about what caused you to have an attack again?”

Yoongi asked while staring deep into Jimin’s dark chocolate orbs. Before taking Jimin’s hand into his then carefully leading him into the living room. 

_~in the living room~_

Yoongi came into the room and went to sit on the end of the sofa, that was next to the chair. Jimin slowly trailed behind Yoongi and sat on the chair, that was next to the end of the sofa that Yoongi was sat on. 

As Jimin sat on the chair he let out a half choked sob again, while covering his mouth with his hand that was covered with a sweater paw. Yoongi looked over at Jimin and spoke:

“Aw, Jiminie. Don’t cry, please? I’ve only just managed to calm you down baby,”

Yoongi moved from the end of the sofa, and kneeled in front of Jimin. Before moving his hand and placing it under Jimin lowered chin, raising Yoongi said with a whisper. Jimin wiped his eyes with the cuff of Yoongi’s jumper. 

“Aw baby, its okay, shh shhh shh. Calm down. There, its gonna of be okay. Shh shh shh,” Yoongi spoke quietly, then leaned in to Jimin, placing a quick kiss on his lips before getting off the floor. 

“I’m going to make you something hot to drink. It’ll help you relax more,” Yoongi said getting off the floor, “and your cold,” he added. 

**(A/N: haha! Same bro, same! Thanks for my bad circulation Eomma)**

Yoongi walked over to the kitchen and started making two cups of tea, while gliding around the kitchen, collecting some bits of food as well. He than put the kettle to boil as he took a quick glance at Jimin. Watching him carefully. 

”Taehyung and Kookie were talking about the comeback tomorrow, and I know that I haven’t done my best and everyone will notice , and I can’t. I also don’t fit the look of the choreograph, i look horrible it’s just everyone will notice that I’ve put on weight and haven’t practiced as much as i should have done. I just cannot any more. Its just really stressful and PD-nim keeps bringing up in meeting and i just feel so-so anxious and not myself with this...” Jimin’s voice faded off, as he looked at the floor. 

“Baby, could you repeat that for me? I didn’t catch a word of that because of the kettle,“Yoongi’s spoke, bringing over the tea. 

“Its fine don’t worry about it,” Jimin sighed, lying to Yoongi. 

They both sipped at there tea while having an awkward silence, broke by the pings of there phones being pulled out. Yoongi took out his phone to check what the message said. 

_~texting (BTS groupchat)~_

Joonie: Me and sunshine are heading to the studio. Feel free to join us

**Hobi: it’ll only be a few hours though. It won’t be long.**

_Yoongi: have you finished the film then?_

_**Joonie: duh, Jin has taken Jungkook and Tae to the soft play area.** _

WWH: its Jin here. Tae and Kook aren’t happy you said that Joon, and d’you guys want anything from the shop?

_Yoongi: Moch_ i? 

~real lifeu~

As soon the message came through and Jimin read it, but didn’t reply.

It clocked for Yoongi. He was panicking about the Comeback for Spring Day and Not Today. 

Jimin did not look good in the process, his eyes went all glassy, bottom lip quivered. 

“Ah shit,” Yoongi mumbled releasing what the problem is. 

“Baby? Are you worried about the Comeback tomorrow?” Yoongi questioned. Jimin’s ears pricked up at the question. Jimin fiddled with the hair bobble on his wrist trying to to scratch his wrist. 

**(A/N: thats kinda like a ‘tick’ i guess. When i get the littlest bit of anxiety or panic i scratch using the pain to distract me. Yes, it hurts but I’m used to it. But in result, my underside of my wrist are two different shades due to that)**

“Yeh,” Jimin quietly spoke, while trying not to cry again. Letting out a half chocked sob again. Still looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at Yoongi. Scared that he will immediately judge and leave him. 

”Taehyung and Kookie were talking about the comeback tomorrow, and I know that I haven’t done my best and everyone will notice , and I can’t. I also don’t fit the look of the choreograph, i look horrible it’s just everyone will notice that I’ve put on weight and haven’t practiced as much as i should have done. I just cannot any more. Its just really stressful and PD-nim keeps bringing up in meeting and i just feel so-so anxious and not myself with this...” Jimin spoke ,again, to Yoongi. 

Jimin let out a big sigh, letting this out felt, good. But, still not himself. Jimin’s head still was thumping and making him feel dizzy.

“Its okay to be stressed about this comeback for Spring Day and Not Today. There both tough very toughly choreographed. There definitely not our easiest of dances. Especially Spring Day, when you have the bit in the middle. That could be hard on you. I feel tried just watching my sexy and elegant boyfriend,” Yoongi spoke to Jimin while admiring the blonde haired male. 

Yoongi leaned forward and placed his empty cup on the coffee table before looking over at Jimin who was still, staring at the floor. Shaking a little. 

“Baby, d’you wanna come and snuggle with me? Then you can try and have a nap before the others get back?” 

Jimin’s ears twitched at the question,as he slowly nodded before standing up and shuffling over to the middle segment of the sofa. 

Sitting down, then nestling himself into the side of Yoongi. One of his hands gripped tightly onto Yoongi’s shirt. His head resting on Yoongi chest, hearing every beat of his heart wondering how he was so calm and how slow it was. 

“I love you Jimine, don’t forget that baby. Don’t let anyone tell you other wise,” Yoongi spoke as he caressed Jimin’s hair. 

After half an hour, Yoongi could feel Jimin’s small, warm breathes on his chest as he sleepily breathed in and out. Jimin’s breathes were much more slower and steady than before, his chest slowly rising and falling. 

_~20 minutes time skip~_

The door opened slowly and quickly with: Jin,Namjoon ,Tae and Jungkook coming in. 

“Awww! He was just tried!”Namjoon and Tae blurted out.

Jin turned around and hushed them. Not wanting to wake the sleeping Jimin. 


	4. Maknea Line- Bullies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin get in to a fight at the bus stop with some bullies from Jimin's and Taehyungs's year. And Taehyung saves the day with cuddles and anime.
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Langauge.  
> Voliance.
> 
> I have not read through this properly yet, I have skimmed it. Sorry for the mistakes, hope y'all are having a good day. 
> 
> Tiger :)

t was the end of another school day and the bell had just rang for afterschool clubs to finish.

“Yah, come on Jimin! We will miss the bus again,“ Jungkook barked at Jimin, who always seemed to take his time packing his bag. 

“We’ll be fine, Kookie,” Jimin spoke calmly, while flinging his bag onto his back. 

Jungkook and Jimin both headed out of the classroom, and out if the main school bulilding. Walking down the, grey and deserted school yard. The odd person exiting from there club as well. 

As they both approached the big green gates of the school, Jungkook raised his hand to press the button on the gate, sending a ringing tone the offices way. The line beeped.

“Just push the gate,” The office lady answered. 

“Thanks,” both of the boys spoke simultaneously. 

**(A/N: does anyone else get that feeling of freedom when you go out of school. But you still know there is something bad about to happen?)**

“Kookie, wait let me get my money out!” Jimin shouted as he instantly stopped, propping his bag up against the gate. Before going into the front pocket of his bag and knelt down, pulling out a smallish wallet. 

“Really Jiminie? Your so old school,” Jungkook teased as he earned a glare from the older, before pulling out his phone and turning it on. 

Jimin turned back to his bag, pulling out his wallet slipping it into his blazer before standing and putting his bag back on his shoulders. 

“There,” The older remarked. He then went and joined Jungkook by the curb of the road. 

“Now are you ready?” Jungkook huffed, while moving from his spot and joining Jimin by the curb on the road. 

“C’mon then,” The Scottish lollipop man spoke, stopping the cars, letting the boys cross. 

Both boys smiled at the man before stepping onto the pavement, before the Scottish Man crossed back to the other side, taking his coat off and walking to his car.

The usual bus stop came into sight. 

“Did you enjoy Anime and Manga? I have to say, Sir is really kind to do this for is guys. I really liked Aizwa, and Midnight,” Jungkook cooed at Jimin, enjoying spending time with him and his friends and boyfriend. Namjoon, Taehyung(boyfriend), Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi and of corse Jimin. 

“Meh, I don’t know who i like, there all cool!” Jimin spoke. 

Both of the boys finished walking to the bus stop after there short conversation, and stopped at the green and clear plastic bus stop. 

“Kookie, what time is it?”Jimin questioned the younger, confused. 

“Ahh,” Jungkook huffed. “They have changed the bus times again! We still have 20 minutes before the bus arrives! We missed it!” Jungkook groaned, again. 

“At least we’re not late,” Jimin smirked happily. 

“Are you waiting for the bus too, Nerds?” A harsh voice hissed at them. Emphasising the word nerds. 

Jungkook and Jimin, instant turned around to see who it was. The familiar faces, weren’t the nicest of people. Jimin knew that for sure. 

“Crap, Kook. It’s those boys that keep teasing me and Taehyung in class!” Jimin nudged Jungkook. 

“Hey lookie here, it’s the teachers pet! What was his name again? Park Jimin? Weren’t you meant to do our homework for us?” The smaller of the two tried to joke to them. 

Earning a glare from the taller one. 

While the taller just stood, hands in his pockets. Top shirt button undone, tie no where to be seen, blazer over his shoulder. 

“Hey Tai. Hey Soleil,” Jimin nervously chuckled. 

“Ya wanna know what i heard? That Yoongi and Tae are both are cheating on you guys. I’ve seen them kissing in the Shopping Center,” Tai snapped, knowing how much Jimin and Jungkook loved there boyfriends. 

There sensitive spot. 

“Yeah, their so obvious,” Soleil answered, trying to be sarcastic. 

“Soleil, just stop. Your bad at this!” Tai huffed, raising his voice a little. 

Both Tai and Soleil knew that Jimin would break under people talking crap about Yoongi.

He finally wants to stand up for his boyfriend! With the amount of times that Yoongi has stood up to help him. 

Jungkook on the other hand, stood his ground. His anger rose from no where though. He’d always not let it bother him. 

Why today? 

Surly not? 

Would he? 

Tae said he loves Jungkook? 

Does he?

“Leave my boyfriend out of this! Your just jealous that no one wants to date you!“ Jimin spat at them. Anger also rising from Jimin. 

Jimin stepped forward, pulling his hand out of his pocket, balling his hand into a fist. Getting ready to throw a punch at Tai. 

He suddenly felt a warm hand, tug his arm back, seeing Jungkook shake his head at Jimin. 

“Don’t, they’re not worth your time , Jimin,” Jungkook spoke in a hushed voice. 

Jimin turned around, thanking the younger.

All of a sudden, Jimin felt a hard but soft thing come to contact with his head.

A rush of pain, making him feel dizzy. Making him loose his balance, falling on to the hard gravel pavement.

“Agh!” Jimin groaned, in surprise while rubbing his head. 

These boy had just had the last straw with Jungkook. This wasn’t good, Jungkook was hard to make mad. 

“Yah! What the fuck was that for?! He hasn’t done anything to you!”Jungkook yelled, as he glared at Tai and Soleil. Quickly turning to see if Jimin was okay. 

Jungkook didn’t think he was. The older lay on his side, groaning and clutching his head. Probably trying to over come the dizziness from the hit. 

“What you say Punk?” Soleil angrily hissed. 

_< Jungkook’s P.O.V>_

“You little shits,” I spit, fuming! 

Nobody whacks my best friend round the head and gets away with it. 

I make quick work of jabbing the smaller one in throat, making him turn around and stumble to the bench, sitting on it, gasping for breathes. 

He, Soleil, is clearly the weaker of the two. Tai probably is probably just using him for gossiping and because he want a minion that’s smart. 

Tai looked over at Me, scoffing. 

“You did this, to protect that?”Tai laughed. 

Tai pointed at Jimin, who had propped himself up on his bag, still recovering ring from his walloping. 

“Your just scared and pathetic! So you take that out in the more vulnerable kids to make yourself feel better. But Jimin is not one of those. He is strong and amazing. So just bugger off! The amount of times i have had to clean up your mess, then help him, is just unbelievable. He has gone through shit, and all you have done is just make it a misery for him. Its sad, your sad, both of you! Leave him alone!” I yell, trying to put everything in perspective for him. 

It didn’t seem to bother Tai at all! 

Which made me even worse and more angered! 

My fist unintentionally clenched, before i threw a punch at him. Right on his left cheek. Making him wobble a bit from the sudden act. 

“Shit,” Tai moaned, rubbing his left cheek. 

He takes the opportunity to punch me in the stomach, it hurts. I let out a stifled, shaky breath. Not wanting to crouch over, so i just stand. 

Tai, he looks at his fist. He wasn’t impressed. I could tell. 

I make quick work of lunging at Tai, grabbing a handful of his shirt in my fist, pinning him on the wall of the bus stop. 

“Ugh, creep! Get off me,” Tai squirmed under me. 

“Not until You leave Jimin alone! He has one nothing wrong!” I i remarked.“What did he do that is so bad?”

“He existed”Tai hissed. 

Oh he did not! 

No, that hurts! Why would he say something like that? 

Jimin is the sweetest kindest person in the whole universe! He has helped me so much! 

But, he never helped himself. I’m going to help him after this! 5 years i need to help him, he did it for me! I’ll do it for him. 

A tear slid down my check. 

It was now his turn to help out Jimin. By defending my best friend. Jungkook pushed Tai against the post with the bus times on it. 

“Its time to teach you a fucking lesson!” I spat, throwing Tai on the floor. Sitting in top of him, before I started punching him again. 

_< Authors P.O.V>_

“Jungkook! Stob it know! Please!” Jimin yelled, trying to grab Jungkook off Tai. 

Jungkook lifted his arm again, accidentally elbowing Jimin in the ribs. Making him stumble back, gasping for breathes again. 

“Stay away from him, you bitch!” Jungkook cursed. 

_~Tae’s P.O.V~_

Today was good. I think? 

But Mum can’t pick me up again since she is working late. She takes her job dead seriously. 

So I’m catching the bus to the shopping centre to meet up with my 6 friends. As i cross the road i see something. 

That doesn’t look good, not gonna lie.

I can’t actually see what’s happening, but since I’m going to that bus stop, i guess i could be a little noisy. 

I make quick, but careful work of crossing the road. The bus stop also in sight. A clear view of whats going on; a fight. I think I recognise two of the people. Non-others though. 

“Jimin hyung?” I mumble. Recognising the smallish frame on the floor, rubbing his chest, heaving for breathes. 

I speed up my pace, jogging to him. I sling my bag off my shoulders and let it do as it pleases. Soon arriving to where Jimin is, and kneeling down. 

“Hey,Jimine,hey?” I speak, concern roping my voice. 

I think he recognises my voice, instantly looking around, trying to sit up. 

He’s struggling? 

“What happened, Jiminie?” I ask, trying to help him to a more comfortable position. 

“J-Jungkook, h-h-he, e-e-lbowed-“

“He elbowed you in the stomach or chest?” Jimin nods. 

I look over to Jungkook, seeing him sat on top of another person: yelling curses, punching and crying. 

“Tai and S-s-soleil, they are the boys from m-my year who keep th-threatening m-m-me. And they had the last straw with k-Kookie!”

I fully understand the situation, i take another glance at Jimin, he is currently just wriggling about; i trued to help him. He refused though. 

Silly child. 

I approach Jungkook. Who is sat, straddling Tai’s waist, punching him. 

Yelling curses at him. 

I’ve never seen him this badly angered before. 

Jungkook lifted his hand to throw another punch at Tai’s bloody cheek. 

I pull my arm out, grabbing him by the wrist, gripping his wrist tightly. He jolts to try and loosen me, not working at all. 

“What the fuck?!” The younger cursed. 

“Kookie, baby, please stop!” I murmur, as he looks at me, fire in his eyes. He tugs his wrist again. 

I go and grab him under his arms and pull him off Tai. Pulling him in to myself, to try and get him to calm down. 

The male on the floor scrambles to his feet, before running in the opposite direction. Constantly checking over his shoulder. 

_< Author’s P.O.V>_

“I’m sorry, Tae. Kookie, p-please don’t be angry,” From Jimin’s words to Jungkook made the younger want to punch something again. 

“AAAARRRHHHH!” Jungkook yelled, scrambling off the floor to try and chase after Tai and Soleil. 

He failed at it though. 

Why, he fell. 

Tae made a quick move, shoving bis foot out. Tripping the younger. Making him fall to the floor. 

“What the hell, Jimin?!” Jungkook assumed, turning to see the culprit. 

“Tae.....?”his voice trailed off.

Taehyung pulled the Younger in to a tight embrace, getting him to calm down, peppering kisses all over the younger. 

Jungkook refused to be held, thrashing, he tried to break out of his boyfriend’s arms. 

The bus then pulled into the stop

“Hyung?”Jimin spoke, not wanting to leave the boys. 

“Its fine Jiminie, I’ll get the next one with Kookie,”Tae reassured the younger, looking down at Jungkook. 

Jimin nodded, climbing on to the bus before paying and going to a seat. 

The bus then pulled out of the stop and headed towards the shopping centre. 

Tae focused all of his attention on his boyfriend, who was in his arms, and still a mess. 

Taehyung was sat so, he was on his knees. Jungkook was still trying to get out of the grasp as he kept continually wriggling. 

Grunting and groaning came from the Younger. As Taehyung tightened his embrace on the younger, in hope that the embrace would tell him to stop and calm down. 

_~10 minute time skip~_

After a while, Jungkook gave up wriggling about, trying to break out of Tae’s arms. 

The elder could still feel that the Younger’s breathing was faster than usual.

Staring to slowly come down again.

“Good boy, Kookie. Breathe. Its okay, there,”Tae spoke in a reassuring voice as he loosened his grasp on Jungkook. 

“Tae...?”Jungkook’s voice faded into a sob, turning to look at Tae.

“Kooie? Do you know what happend?” Tae questioned. 

“I-I don’t know? Did i hurt someone again?”Jungkook said through his sobs.

Both of the boys know that Jungkook was a good student. 

And he would never intentionally hurt someone. But if they got on his bad side they knew about it. 

Scarily though Jungkook didn’t known he was doing it until someone had pulled him off. 

“You tried to protect Jimin from Tai and Soleil. Then you started punching the shit out of Tai, and i had to pull you off,”Tae explained, simply, letting Jungkook process the information. 

“Are you hurt? Or Jimine?”Jungkook asked nuzzling into the crook of Taehyung’s neck. 

“I’m fine. You may have elbowed Jimin in the chest” Tae soothed. Stroking the back of Jungkook’s neck and head, trying not to make him more upset. 

_**RING RING RING!!** _

~On the phone~

“Yo, you alright?”

“Yep, Eomma Jin wanted to know if Jungkook is okay?”A little voice questioned. 

“He’s doing fine. He has calmed down a bit know. I’m going to take him straight back to the dorm. He can’t people at the moment. It will just stress him out,”Tae explained to Jimin

“Okay, I will let the others know. See you later Hyung!”

_~end phone call~_

For the second time the bus pulled up to the stop. Jungkook and Tae both stood up. 

“C’mon baby,” Tae spoke as he offered his hand to Jungkook, pulling him off the floor. 

“Taehyungie?”

“Yes, Kookie?

“Can we go home, please?” 

“Yes, we can snuggle and watch Saiki K, If you want?”Tae said while picking up Jungkook bag and getting on the bus. 


	5. Just A note From Tiger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hey there, 

I see you found my note I am writing for y'all.

Okay, so, my friend (J) has challanged me to a thing. Its called 'Kinktober'. If you don't know what it is, it is basiclly were you write smut/kinky shit for the month of november. And every novemeber there are new propmts to write for each day.

Yes, i know that i am late,but i am still goig to do it, and have almost finished the first one. I will put the propmts under this, in case you want to have a go. Or just google it iif you want to. The propets won't be in order, still, have fun. 

1)Knife  
2)Daddy  
3) handjob  
4)eating  
5)thigh riding  
6)spamk  
7)dress up  
8)dirty talk  
9) orgy  
10)public  
11)phone  
12)toys  
13) plesure  
14)caught  
15)edging  
16)blindfold  
17)first  
18)retraints   
19)beg  
20)kitchen  
21)over stimulation

Those are the prompts for this month, i hope you enjoy writing your strories/fanfics. You don't have to take part in it, i am sorry if you do not like smt please don't kill me. Or spread hatred.

Have a goood day!

Tiger :)


	6. Taehyung X Y/N- Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Y/N are having a game of Truth or Dare with their friends, and it takes and unexpeted tyrn.
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Language  
> Sexuel typed jokes
> 
> Enjoy, Tiger! :)

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
  
It was a Saturday night and you and your best friends and boyfriend were having a chaotic night. It was the last weekend that you saw them before they started their world tour. 

This means that you won’t be able to see them for ages! You felt rather loved that they wanted to spend their Saturday night with you. You also felt sad, because you never really communicated with Tae when he was on tour because, he was so busy. You were lucky to receive a text at all from him. 

You and the 7 dorks were having the time of your life. You all went out for dinner and had a couple of drinks at the restaurant. Then you guys headed back to there house, and played a couple of games, along with having a few more drink. You were loving every moment of it. 

Tae had suggested a game of Truth Or Dare, one of your favourite games ever. It was currently your turn so you asked Namjoon:

”Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said while sipping at his cider. 

“Um-okay, Jin, kiss him. Just a friendly peck,” you answered, knowing full well that he has lots of feelings for Jin. 

Namjoon stood up and walked round to Jin, and sat down. He tapped Jin on the shoulder and awkwardly smiled.

“What, hyung?” The eldest said oblivious to the dare. Namjoon then shuffled closer and pecked him on the lips. Jin then cupped Namjoon’s faceu with his hands and pecked him back.

“Please date me?”

“What?” Namjoon was confused

“You herd me Namjoon. I like you too,” Jin confessed, and Namjoon nodded, giving Jin a giant smile, while a crimson dust appeared under his eyes. 

Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook all cooed at how cute the elder two were being. You looked next to you to see your boyfriend, and see him giving off his boxy smile to you. 

“Love you Y/N,” he cooed at you, while leaning in to hug you, placing a kiss on your cheek. 

**_(A/N: Y/N is sitting in between Tae legs, while Tae has his hands wrapped around them)_ **

“Yoongi, Truth or Dare?”Jin said courageously. Yoongi looked over to Jin and replied

“Truth,” Jin smirked while looking at Jimin, who was chatting to Hoseok. 

“Okay then. Truth: Do you deny that you, Mr Min Yoongi, have feelings for him?”Jin said, pointing at Jimin. 

You looked at Tae who was trying hard not to laugh while sipping at his can of StrongBow. 

Yoongi was already a little bit tipsy from the soju that he had at the restaurant and the two glasses of wine and a can of cider, along with his malt rum, that he was currently sipping on. 

No one could tell if he was blushing or not, from the redness under his eyes. Wether it was the alcohol, or him blushing, no one could really tell. 

“I guess I may have a couple of feelings for ChimChim~” Yoongi confessed while leaning to Jimin and whispering something in his ear that made him look really desperate and surprised. He looked back at Yoongi then smirked. 

It was now Jimin’s turn to ask you a question, which scared you a little. He could be a little devil when it came to this game. You kind of liked it though, because that’s how you and Tae became boyfriend and girlfriend/boyfriend. 

“Y/N, truth or dare?” He asked looking over at you.

“Truth please, Mochi,” you answered. 

“Have you... hmmm? Ever had a hickey?” He asked, knowing what an innocent bean you were.

“A what?” You asked, confused. 

“Surely Tae has given you one by know?” Jimin teased. 

“I’ve had a hickey before!”Jungkook chimed in looking at Jimin. 

You turned your head towards Tae, and asked him. He just shook his head. 

“So you don’t even know what one is?” Hoseok questioned, letting out a little chuckle. 

You started to feel quite frustrated about this. Somehow, Jungkook has had one, and he is two years younger than you. You got a couple of looks from the members. Tae didn’t make eye contact and just sipped on his cider. Trying not to get involved. 

Non of them realised that you were starting to feel left out, and slightly upset about all of this. You looked at Yoongi, who looked back at you. Then at the others, who didn’t notice. You stood up and moved into the kitchen, removing yourself from the situation.

“What? Y/N, were are you going?” Tae called after you. Yoongi sipped his Malt Rum. 

“Well done, you guys scared Y/N off. You know she/he doesn’t like or understand this kind of thing,” Yoongi spoke, sending a glare in Tae’s direction. Tae got the hint, and stood up to follow you into the kitchen.

_~in the kitchen~_

You walked into the kitchen, and stood with your hands covering your face. You heard footsteps come towards you. Two arms wrapped round your petite waist, giving you a back hug. 

“What are you doing Tae?” Your words muffled as you spoke into your hands.

“I came to make sure that you’re okay, baby,” he spoke gently. “I don’t think that Jimin intended that to be harsh either?” Tae stroked your hair, as he knew that calmed you down. 

“Hey, Jimin, Hoseok- ahhh. S. T. O. B. I. T. That was mean. You know that Y/N doesn’t understand that kind of thing. Don’t do it again. Dipshits!” Came from the other room, as Jin scolded the younger ones. Followed by Jungkook wowing and yeah- ing at the eldest telling off Jimin. You and Tae both let out a little giggle. 

Tae pulled you out of the hug as he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

“Tae?” He hummed in response to show that he was listening, as he turned around with a yogurt in his hand.

“What is a hickey~” 

You trailed off looking at your feet in embarrassment.

“It’s a spot that the boyfriend or girlfriend gives to their partner by sucking on their skin. Then it becomes a little purple bruise that stays there for a couple of days,” he explained while eating his yogurt.

“Can I try?” You asked, unsure about it. 

“Are you sure, baby girl/boy?” Tae asked as he walked over to you and looked you deep in the eyes. 

“I’m sure baby, don’t worry” you spoke as you pulled him closer to you. Still keeping eye contact. 

Tae places his empty yogurt cup down, and moved your hair off of your neck.

**(A/N: Its like HyunJins’s that is from God Menu era! The hair, if you don't know, just google Hyunjin God's Menu hair. He is blond)**

He made eye contact with you before he moved his head down and started sucking just under your ear lobe. 

“Aaahhh- Tae,” you let out a little moan. While placing a hand on the back of his head. Then he stepped back and smirked. 

“There, now you’re mine,” Tae leaned away, smirking. 

“You’ve helped me understand so much the past couple of months,” You stated, while pulling him into a standing hug. Both of your foreheads touching. 

“It’s nice that you’re willing to be open about this kind of thing,” he admitted, while pecking you on the forehead

“Do you wanna go back to the game yet?” Tae asked breaking the hug. 

“I don’t know. Can we stay here a little longer?“ You said, while sitting on top of the counter. 

Tae moved in between your legs as you wrapped them around his smol waist. He placed his head onto your chest just under you chin. So you took the opportunity to rest your chin on his head, while raising one hand to stroke his chocolate coloured locks. 

“Mmm, thats nice baby” he mumbled into your chest as he wrapped his arms round your back to give a tighter hug.

_~ 15 minute time skip~_

“Tae?”

“Yes baby?”

“Shall we go back. The others will be wondering were we have been up to,” you spoke, getting off the counter. Tae and you both intertwined your fingers while walking out of the kitchen, and into the living room. 

_~in the living room~_

“Y/N!! I’m sorry!! Please forgive me. I’m really sorry!!”Jimin pleaded as he frantically rubbed his hands together. 

“Me too,”Jhope said. 

“Me three,” Jungkook added. You smiled and spoke.

“Guys, don’t worry. It’s fine,” you reassured them, happily showing off your neck. Tae blushed. 

“She’s officially mine now,” He remarked as you both sat and recreated the circle.

“That’s even better than the one Jimin have to me in college!” Jungkook blurted out, making Jimin feel slighted uncomfortable. 

“We kind of dated in college...” 

Jimin shyly said, while talking a glance at Yoongi. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me!” Jungkook said, puffing up his chest to look manly. 

“Like me and Tae were-“

“Thank you Kookie!!” Tae shouted nervously. 

“Nah! Carry on Kookie! I am his after all. I deserve to know everything,” you cheekily spoke while moving your hair away from your neck. 

“Aish! Fine,” Tae said, while frumping. 

“We were friends with benefits,” Jungkook admitted, while smiling. You cooed at them both while trying not to laugh. 

“Screw it!” Yoongi randomly said, while pulling Jimin off the floor. 

“Bye guys. Coming.” Jimin waved while being tugged away. 

“Yoongi kept his word for once,” Namjoon mumbled.

“The game?”Jin questioned. It was your turn ask so you choose Tae. 


	7. Mia X Taehyung- Turn Back The Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I hope you all had a nice Christmas this year. Hoping all is good and nice for people at this time. Not long until 2021 now! And i am sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while, things have been going on.
> 
> Okay, this is a bit of a "diffirent" Oneshot. I orginally started a storey line, including the members from BTS, BLACKPINK and a few from Stray Kids and Everglow. i got to planning Chapter 14, and i couldn't think of anything for it, so i am leaving it for now. 
> 
> But, plot twist, i am posting the first chapter (Turn Back The Night) as a Oneshot today. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> **Trigger Warnings**  
> Language.  
> Anxiety.  
> Gayness  
> Nightmares and panic attacks.  
> Sleeplessness.
> 
> Have a good one, Tiger :)

_< Tae’s P.O.V> _

Prom night. Drinking. Dancing. Sex. Heartbreak. Food. Love. Drama for one.

Why do people bother with this ‘celebration’? 

“Tae?! C’mon we’re gonna be a late!” I hear a voice yell, breaking me from my thoughts. 

“Coming!” I yell back, quickly glancing at myself in the mirror again.

A black tail coat, black waist coat, pale cream shirt matched with a dark blue bow tie, and black trousers. Freshly pressed by Jin for me.

My ash brown hair falls neatly how i want it to do so. I run my hand through it before grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pocket. 

As i enter the hall way i see Jungkook, he stands straight as he put his foot down on the floor. . 

“That looks really nice on you Tae! I guess Namjoon was right after all,” he admires, while grabbing the keys from the bowl and tossing me one. 

“Which Dr’s clothes did you steal? Matt Smith or David Tennant?” I joke looking at his suit, black trousers, darkish blue waist coat, pale blue shirt with a white feather pattern on it,blue bow tie and a brown coat. 

I hear the older let out a small chuckle as he shakes his head. 

“C’mon, were gonna be late,” he huffs before pulling my hand out if our small house. 

_~at prom, outside~_

“Aww, I’m sure that no true, your going to look fabulous,” Jin coos down the phone, before ending the call then looking at me and Jungkook. 

“What? Is a man not allowed to like someone?”.

Jungkook quirks an eyebrow before teasing the younger. 

“ ‘Like’ yeah, I think its obvious that Namjoon likes you too, Jin. Your practically dating. But, not. Your both so obvious,” I state while checking the time on my phone, before slipping it back into my pocket. 

“Whatever, I’m going to go find the food, you guys gonna come with?” Jin says before turning around and heading into the venue. . 

“Sure, never know, might find someone who likes food there,” Jungkook sighs before heading off, catching up with Jin. 

“No, I’m good here thanks. I said that I’ll meet Mia here,” I speak as I watch Jungkook and Jin disappear into the venue. 

I turn back to watch the the couples and singles mingling in there friendship groups. I keep my eye on one group in particular, The Populars. Rosè, Jisoo, Hoseok, Jennie, Lisa, Yoongi and Felix. 

I watch as there couple -Felix and Lisa, Jennie and Hoseok, Jisoo and Yoongi- all hugging and being all lovey doves with each other. 

As Rosè and Jimin both just stand there, arms folded. 

Rosè always seems to be single, but always good for a One Night Stand. 

Jimin is in a relationship, no one seems to know who with though. 

Also, there is Yoongi and Hoseok who are both brothers, but have different Dad’s. 

There is rumours about what happened with there family, only Jimin knows though. He tends to hang out with us ‘The Freaks’ but, he does float between both groups. 

“Oi! Tae!”I hear a voice yell, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Oi! Tae? You good man?”

I look over from where the voice is coming from, i see Namjoon all dressed in a black tux and a cream shirt. It looks good on him, nothing to fancy, he’s always been a simple person. 

“Hi-hi Joon, you okay?” I reply. 

“Where’s Jin? I can’t find him. He said he will wait,” he speaks, getting straight to the point, i see a scarlet dusting appearing under his eyes. 

“He’s with Jungkook and the food,” I tell him, he lightly scoffs. 

“Ah, i should have thought there,” the corners of his mouth turning into a half moon. 

“I just thought,” Namjoon quirks. 

“That’s dangerous, Joonie,” i joke letting out a little giggle as he does the same. 

“Very funny, TaeTae. Are you not coming with?” 

“I promised Minie that i’d would wait here for her,” I wink, as Namjoon smiles and turns, “I’m gonna to go, have fun,”

I wave him off, waiting and looking to see if i have sight of Mia yet. 

“Wow,” I coo, seeing my girlfriend in front of me. She looks amazing, she looks as innocent as an angel, yet, sounds like the devil in human form. 

“Not bad your self, Bear,” Mia compliments back. I give off a small smile as nervously kick the floor and blush. 

I scan over what Mia is wearing, all the small details that must have gone into the dress. 

The details of wear the glitter is, how carefully the fabric must have been sewn, how long it must have taken. 

Her light purple locks, plaited down over her shoulder. No wisps straying, all looking natural. 

Mia’s dress, a work of art itself. 

A dark blue navy dress. Strapped, a deep V line going down in-between her chest. 

Oof. 

The front of her dress ends at her knees, the back of the dress carrying on to the back of her legs, just before her ankles. 

“Are you not cold Minie?” I question still admiring her. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. Its you we need to worry about, Tae,” Slyness filling her voice, she hooks her finger under my chin, pulling me in for a quick kiss. 

“C’mon, I wanna dance, lets go inside!” She quips. 

She pulls my hand lightly, letting it slip out within seconds.

I stop where i am and watch her in awe as she walks up the steps.

The slightly longer trail at the back, swishing back and forth, in the opposite direction to her hips. 

She really is a sight.

I could just sit and marvel all day. 

Mia’s soft purple hair, long elegant fingers mysterious dark brown eyes.

Every single thing that she thinks is an imperfection, i call perfection. 

I quickly catch up to her, taking her smaller hand in mine, pecking it quickly, as we enter the venue. 

_~in the hall, where the dancing is~_

Me and Minie both enter the room, music filling my ears as I quickly identify the song to be Teeth by 5 Seconds Of Summer. 

Making me instantly think of Mia’s feisty side. 

The dance floor is already crowded with couples, friends and single people. Dancing, trying to enjoy the moment of being young and partying. 

The photographer is being pestered to take pictures of groups of friends with there boyfriends or girlfriends. Just couples. Or singles with there best friends that came together because they made a pact. 

The tables, being filled to the edges with food and drinks. People crowding around them, talking, drinking, eating, feeding each other, giggling tipsy people. 

The walls, decorated with last year banners. And couples pressed up against the walls having a face sucking contest. 

Geez, at least go somewhere private. 

Me and Mia are at the tables nibbling on crisps and gummy bears, while sipping on Fanta and Pepsi. 

“Tae! Mia!” We both look over from where the voices are coming from. 

“Hey you guys! How you doin’?” I respond, happily. 

“Heyo, Namjin and Kookie,” Mia speaks as she gives them quick hugs. I love her ship name for Namjoon and Jin. 

“Good good, we’ve been dancing,” Jungkook replies taking off his blazer and placing it over his arm. 

Mia gives me a quick peck on my cheek before walking off to some other people. 

I watch, anxiety filling me as i see she has gone over to The Populars.

_~time skip, slow dance~_

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between arms,” I hear Minie quietly hums along to the song. 

Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

Not a bad choice. 

She has her cheek pressed up against my shoulder, looking off in to the distance. I lean down and press a small kiss on her hair. 

She looks up at me, returning the kiss on my lips. 

“Baby, can i talk to outside please?” She mumbles, i nod quickly being pulled out of the slow dance. 

Sorry couples. 

_~in the hall~_

I’m leaned up against one of the lockers, one foot on the floor one on the locker. 

Mia stood in front of me. 

She places her hands on my chest, propped up on them before slowly closing the gap between us. 

I nervously gulp, looking around. 

She hooks her finger under my chin, pulling me closer to her. 

She presses her lips on mine, moving them. (I close my eyes enjoying the feeling), I do the same.

Mimicking the action of our lips moving together. She gently nibbles on my lip, making me open my mouth, letting her tongue slip inside my mouth.

“-Ew gross-“

“-i thought she was dating-“

“-ewwww-“

“- what the fuck-“

I quickly push her away, making her stop as I open my eyes. 

Looking over to one side, looking from where the voices where coming from. Yoongi, Jisoo, Jennie and Felix. 

I look back at Mia, my breathing heavy 

“They saw us,” i whisper. 

She just shrugs. 

“Yeh so?” Thats not like her, she normally is so- so anxious when people see her kissing me in public.

“What? I thought yo-“

“Oh, Tae. Innocent little TaeTae. You really have no idea do you. I used you. How could you not see this. It was so obvious. Damn, Tae-“

Everything just faded into darkness.

There was nothing

Like a dream. 

No, Mia...

_~bedroom~_

_< Mia’s P.O.V>_

“TaeTae, please, wake up. Tae come on,”

I try and and wake Tae up from his nightmare. 

He has been having them so much more recently, his anxiety fuels them. So he tries to stay awake, not wanting them to happen.

It’s scary, its just so sudden and we never know when they will happen or how bad they will be. 

“Mia, please, no-“ he mumbles, still deep in his nightmare. 

“Tae please, wake up its just a dream,” I shake him gently-

“NO! Mia- M-Mia? M-Mi-Minie?” He sits bolt up right, tears streaming down his eyes. 

“Bear, come here, shh shh. Its okay. I’m here,” i whisper to him as he looks at me. I shuffle over to him and pull him into my lap.

_< Tae’s P.O.V>_

Mia gently pulls me into her lap as she rubs my back. Trying to calm me down. It’s relaxing, lulling me to sleep again. 

Tears start streaming down my face again. 

“Don’t fight it Tae, you need sleep,” she mumbles, wrapping to duvet around us both. 

“I-I c-can’t g-go back t-t-to sl-s-sleep. Y-you’ll leave m-me,”

“Tae, shh its okay, please. I would never leave you baby,” she gently hums to me. 

I feel a little calmer now. Not great though. Minie helps me so much.


	8. Taehyung X Jungkook- Bloody Arms and Bandages, pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, Tiger is back!
> 
> Okay, definate triggers for this and inaccurate- ness. Erm, Taehyung is in an abusive relationship, and he is fed up and scared, he turns to Jungkook ans accedentily tell him what happens,
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Inacurate portail  
> Abusive relationship  
> Language  
> Self-harm  
> Drugs and alchohl   
> Homophobia  
> Phycical abuse  
> Mental damage  
> Controlling relationship
> 
> I hope you enjoy, i am sorry about this, i cried writing this. My older brother gave me the idea. He has a smiller typed Fanfic on Wattpad for The Sidemen. His account is oscarwrites84 if you wanna read his stuff.
> 
> Tiger :)

_< Tae’s P.O.V>_

_~10:00pm~_

The door swung open, making me flinch as it hits the wall behind it.

I quickly turn my attention to see Him, my boyfriend, stumble in through the door, trying to stay up right. Bashing the walls with the empty wine bottle in his hand. 

He makes it to the sofa, gripping the back of it, before looking at me. I make a quick move to stand and face him, not liking the fact of him being behind him. 

“YA!” His slurred voice yelled.

“Why the fuck are you always just sat about doing absolutely nothing?! Get up you lazy dick!”

“Because I have been working overtime today, and happen to be really tried,” I mumble, trying to stand up to him, again. 

He wobbles around the sofa. 

I panic, not being able to move, when i do, i back myself in to the corner of the room, leaving me a little space between me and the wall. 

Not wanting him near me. 

He grabs my shirt with his free fist, before slamming me against the wall, i groan in pain as my head makes contact with the wall. 

He smirks. 

He lets go of my shirt, before punching me in the stomach. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Ah, God.

Fuck, it hurts!

He just watches me, smirking even more as i crumble against the wall, in to a ball. Tears brimming in my eyes. 

“Pathetic,” He mumbled, before stumbling off again. 

_~Author P.O.V~_

“Ngh,” Tae groaned as he clutched his tummy, rocking back and forth, trying to sooth the pain.

“Why are you always so violent towards me?”Tae choked on his tears, mumbling, so that he couldn’t hear. 

The violent boyfriend was constantly beating and saying homophobic things, and/or beating Taehyung.

Taehyung was scared, and didn’t know how to stop this. 

Non of his friends new about this. 

Not his Mum or Dad. 

Not his manager. 

Not even his band mates.

Non of them new. 

Tae wore a mask, because he was scared of him. 

It had been the boy’s routine for the past 1 1/2 years. It slowly and blinded-ly got worse. 

It started with small comments on how Taehyung looked. 

Then grew to homophobic comments to him.

Then it began to get physical. 

He was always a physical person though, again Tae not thinking about it. Until it become punches and fights. 

Along with that, he would always bring other males and females home to fuck them. 

Along with the house smelling of weed, cigarettes and alcohol. He spent his time and money on strip bars, regular bars, and drugs. 

The pain for Taeyung never ended. He was constantly living in fear. Never knowing what to do. 

_~11:33pm time skip, bedroom_

It was about 11:30pm at night, and he had passed out on the bed. 

The room had a strong smell of smoke and weed, as he just smoked before passing out. 

Tae never liked the smell of either if these, they always smelt to potent. 

_~living room~_

Taehyung, he wanted to sleep in the bed with him. Wanting to be warm and less tried at night, maybe even cuddle. 

That never happened though, he always slept on the sofa, because of having the fear of him waking and finding Tae.

So, just as a precondition. Tae kept a spare pillow and blanket in a cupboard. Under the TV. 

Most of the time at night, Taehyung thought about going around to Jungkook’s or Jimin’s, maybe even Hoseok’s and Jin’s place. 

Tae didn’t want them to see the state of what he became. He was anxious that they’d ask question, and then his boyfriend would find out. 

And he always said to Taehyung, that if he did something against him, something bad would happen.

Really really bad...

_~morning, 8:30am~_

Taehyung woke to the sound of his alarm.Jolting him out of his sleep again, his body already alert with the sudden noise.

He let out a shakey breath as he turned it off, looking around the room for any signs of him. 

He should have left by now, if not then he is an hour late for work. But, he’d always make the excuse that something was wrong. 

_< Tae’s P.O.V>_

I get off the sofa, feeling the cold air hit my legs, waking me up even more. I quickly and quietly fold the blanket up, placing the pillow on top of it, placing it back in the cupboard that it came from. 

I make my way down the hall, making my footsteps as sneaky as possible. 

The smell of cigarettes hits my nostrils. Making me pull a face at the sent, hating that me and my things smell of it. 

I peer around the door, double checking to see if he is there. 

“Shit,” I bow my head, swinging back around the frame, not wanting to be spotted. 

I take another peer around the frame of the door, he’s still asleep.

Probably a hang over. 

I quickly rush in to the room, heading straight for the dresser that has my clothes in. I grab a fresh pair of: socks, boxers, joggers and my favourite blacks hoodie.

I sneak out again. This time with my clothes. 

_~in the bathroom~_

I place my clothes on the sink, hoping that the water doesn’t drip from the tap.

I quickly jump in the shower and wash, to get rid of the smell and blood from last night. 

The sound and feeling of the shower relaxes me, as I just stand there, enjoy the feeling of the hot rain. 

I turn the water off, and grab a towel before stepping put of the shower. The feeling of the cool air mixing with the warm air makes me shiver. 

I dry myself off, before replacing the towel with: boxers, socks and my black cotton joggers. I don’t put my hoodie, i look in the mirror, in front of me. 

I’m covered in them. Marking me as his. 

I sob, not wanting this.

The scars that have already healed. Saying I’ve been through this. I don’t-can’t have this any more. 

Make it stop!

I thrust my hand on to the mirror. Raking my fingers into a fist. 

I don’t want this any more. 

I look at my torso, seeing the damage from the past two weeks, along with small buries on me. 

Running my hand around my torso, i trace the outlines of the bruises. 

I lean off the mirror, looking at my torso again, what have i become. 

“AAAHHH!” I let a yell of anger out, ruffling my hair again. 

I look back in to the mirror, watching as a small tear runs down my face. 

I bend down to the cupboard under the sink. Routing for a small shaving blade. 

All i can see is stashes and staches of cigarettes. And bandages, some lube and condoms, the odd razor. 

When i find a small blade, i take it to my left arm, pressing it slowly on to my skin, before dragging it. 

I self consciously make more of the cuts, before looking down at my arm. 

I feel no pain. I should feel it though. 

I run my arm under some cool water, flinching at the coolness of it. 

The cold water grounds me to my senses, i look down at my arm. 

The blood and water mixes, making a pale red.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks. 

I bend down to the cupboard again, grabbing one of the wraps of bandages, unwrapping it to wrap it around my arm again. 

I clean the blood off the blade and dry it with a towel. The bandage looks normal on my arm, i hate it. 

My hoodie is quickly thrown over my head, me placing the blade in the pocket at the front of it. 

**(A/N: welp, The Truth Untold just came on to my playlist, I’m fucked, Time to cry!)**

_~outside of bathroom~_

I slip my shoes on, before grabbing my keys and bag, heading out if the door. 

What exuces can i make today?

_~Time Skip 5:30pm~_

_< Authors P.O.V>_

The lock twisted, as the door opened and Taehyung stepped inside. 

He made a B-line for the bedroom, grabbing his leather Gucci bag on the way.

_~in the bedroom~_

Taehyng drops his bag on the floor, before going into multiple draws, opening and closing them. 

He throws different clothes into his bag, quickly squshing the clothes down. 

He went back to the draws. 

A warm cloud tickled the back of Tae’s neck. 

The male turned around and saw his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed, smirking at him, before taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“H-hey, baby. Y-your home earlier, t-than normal?”

“Problem?! Is it because you and your petty fucking friends can’t hang out and be gay?! Like they’d want to hang out with that, look at you!” He snarled. Gesturing his cigarette up and down Taehyung’s body. 

Taehyung turned around to face his boyfriend, wanting to see what he is doing. 

He stood up off the bed, stepping over to Taehyng, before pressing his body against the younger’s. 

Stubbing out his cigarette on the hazel dresser behind Taehyung. 

Anger rose in the younger, Taehyung balling his fists. 

“Thats it! I’ve had enough. I don’t want anything to do with you! Or your drugs. I just want-“ 

Before anything else was said, or done for that matter, he threw is fist, landing a punch on Tae’s face.

Taehyung’s face morphed as he touched his cheek. 

He threw another punch at Taehyung’s nose. 

Blood started to run down his face. Dripping on to his favourite hoodie.

“Fuck,”

He stepped back, sitting back on to the bed, before letting out a psychotic laugh. Watching Tae hurridly clean up his nose, and hoodie, making the thick red substance smear on to his hoodie even more. 

“I’ve had enough of you and your bullshit!” The younger mumbled, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t hear him. 

Taehyung picked up his Gucci bag, starting for the door.

His boyfriend grabbed on to the back of his hoodie before pulling him back. 

“Don’t stray to far little kitten,”

Tae grimaced at the words. 

He let go of Taehyung’s bag, before giving him a little shove. Watching the scared boy scurry off. 

_~Taehyung’s P.O.V~_

Fuck. 

I hurry out of the room, and put of the door.

I make quick work of running to the car that is parked in the side street, unlocking it, sliding in to the front seat, throwing my bag to the passenger seat.

I rest my head on the steering wheel before i let out a small sob. 

What have i done?

Why me?

Am i really this dumb? 

“AAAHH! FUCKING HELL! What have I done?” 

I punch the steering wheel before inserting the keys in to the ignition and starting to drive. 

I’m not coming back.

Where do i go? 

I have no where too go? 

Did i mess up? 

Jungkook. 

_~30 minutes time skip~_

_< Author’s P.O.V>_

As Taehyung pulled up outside Jungkook’s house, he felt a sense of relief, yet betrayal from him. 

He didn’t understand why though? 

He looked over over at his bag, hesitating if he should actually intrude the younger, or not. 

Taehyung pulled his bag from the passenger seat, and slid back out if the car, before checking for notifications on his phone. 

Nothing. 

Taehyung approached the oak door, and raised his free hand to knock.

He lightly rested his fist on the door, questioning if he should do this. 

_**TAP TAP TAP.** _

“H-hello? Who i-is there?!” Jungkook’s voice came confused and stern 

“Me,” Taehyung’s deeper voice traveled through the wood, and in to Jungkook’s home.

The door instantly opened, Jungkook’s smile making Taehyung feel safer already. 

“TAEHYUNGIE!” Jungkook beamed, letting the older inside. 

_~inside Jungkook’s house~_

“Hey Bunny,” The elder hummed, stepping inside Jungkook’s house. 

As soon as Taehyung stepped inside, Jungkook pulled the older into a tight, and safe, embrace. 

Not releasing his strength, Jungkook hugged Tae tighter. Not wanting to let go. 

Missing the feeling of his best friend. 

From the strength of the hug, Taehyung almost let out a small groan, but managed not to. 

“Make yourself at home,TaeTae,”Jungkook spoke, not realising how much those simple words effected Tae. 

The boys came out of the embrace. 

Jungkook went up the stairs in his home, walking in to his bedroom, Taehyung following him. 

“Thanks kookie,” Tae mumbled, as he sat on Jungkook’s plush and soft bed. Watching Jungkook gather two towels before disappearing in to the On Sweet bathroom. 

“Yo Tae, do you wanna sleep with me?” Jungkook shouted from the bathroom. 

“Yeh, sure Kookie,” Tae answed back as he put his bag on the floor and sat on the bed. 

”I’m going to take a shower, TaeTae,” Jungkook shouts as he closes the door and turns on the shower. 

_~texting~_

Baby: Where r u? 

Baby: Taehyng?!

Baby: I’ll find u kitten

Baby: Remeber that, baby. 

_~real life~_

Taehyung read the messages, not wanting to reply to him. 

The tired male powered off his phone, slipping it on to the bedside table. 

Jungkook was completely oblivious to everything that was happening in Taehyung’s life. Both of the boys had become less close. 

Due to him trying to get Taehyung to stop communicating with his friends and family. 

The older male, took off his hoodie before slipping under the warm, soft duvet, instantly fell asleep, dreaming. 

_~15 minute time skip~_

A little later, Jungkook came in to his bedroom with his PJ’s on (a hoodie and black joggers).

He slipped under the duvet as well, unconsciously shuffling up behind Taehyung and hugging him. They both always did this when they were younger, at sleepovers. 

Jungkook felt Taehyung tense at the action. The younger caressing the older’s hair, relaxing him. 

“Night night, TaeTae,” Jungkook mumbles as he drifts off to sleep ad well. 

_~10:15 am time skip~_

It was morning and Taehyung was awake, watching YouTube on his phone. His phone began to ring, making him flinch at the contact and the noise. 

Baby

“F-fuck,”

Taehyung answered the phone.

“H-hey, baby-“

A little voice came from the phone. 

Taehyung didn’t understand what he was saying because he was more bothered about getting out of the bedroom to make sure Jungkook didn’t wake up. 

He went to the furthest room away in the house, the kitchen/ living room. 

**(A/N; the kitchen and living room are kinds like one big room**

_~kitchen/ living room~_

“What the fuck is you game?!Answer me you little bitch!”

His voice already slurred from alcohol. 

“S-shut up,” Taehyung mumbles. 

“W-what?”

“I said shut up! I-i am done w-w-with you a-and your game. Your abusive relationships, y-you constantly being h-high. L-leave me alone. You have broke and s-scared me! F-fuck off. I-i-i don’t need you! Stop this, i-i am sick of you and your f-flithy sluts! Bye,”

Tae slammed the phone down on the counter, hanging up on his boyfriend, feeling anger, sadness and scared. 

Taehyung crumbled against the island in the middle of the room. Curling in to a ball, crying and not wanting to be here. 

At the moment in time,Jungkook came into the kitchen to see Taehyung in a ball crying. 

_< Jungkook’s P.O,V>_

I quietly and quickly walk over to Taehyung, who is on the floor. 

I make quick work of bundling him into my arms, trying to sooth him. 

“TaeTae, whats wrong? Hmm? I hum, caressing his hand. 

I noticed there is a bruise on his throat, and a bandage on his forearm. 

“I’m giving up,” Tae replied, sobbing harder, curing in to a tighter ball. 

“What happened, TaeTae? Are you okay, hun?”

I scoop Taehyung up in my arms- bridal style- and walk over to the sofa. I sit down, and Taehyung stays where he is, him sat to the side, pulled tightly to my chest, still sobbing. 

He wriggles out of my grasp and drys his eyes, with the cuff of his sleeve before yanking off his hoodie. 

I gasp. 

His torso is a mess.

Bruises, scars, blood. The lot. 

Oh god, this is why he became distant, because he was afraid. 

He has become a mess, and I haven’t been here for him. 

“Who the hell did this to you?!” I rage. He flinches at it. 

He walks over to the sofa and sits next to me. 

“Him,” He whispered through sobs. 

“He keeps threatening me and saying that he will doing something even more worse than this. He is constantly high or drunk. I have tried to get him to stop. He is also always being homophobic towards you and Hobi. Or trying to get me to delete and stop communicating between us. I’m sorry. He would j-just-”Taehyung rambles in to his hands, doubling over his knee’s,unable to breathe. 

“Boyfriend?”

He nods. 

I slide my hands under Taehyung’s lower back and legs, pulling him on to my legs, so he is straddling them. 

I examine his torso, looking at all the marks of his boyfriend.

Why would he do this? 

“Does anyone else know about this?” 

“No...” He answers me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. 

I raise my hand and stroke the back of his hair. He tenses before, he relaxed again. 

“Tae look at me. We, YOU need to do something about this. We have evidence. We can get something against him. And as well, you need time off to recover as well as telling the other about this, they’ll be there for you. Please, Taehyung? ” Jungkook explained, as well pleading. 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, nervous. 

“We can tell Jin first, to tell the others?” Taehyung nodded, tears starting to threaten his eyes again. 

_< Author’s P.O.V>_

Jungkook raised his hand to touch Taehyung’s face. Taehyung instantly leaning in to the warm touch, closing his eyes. 

They both looked at each other. 

“K-kookie?”

“Can i?”

“I-i don’t know, i guess?”

Jungkook leaned in to the elder, lips ghosting Taehyung’s jaw line, before going up to Taehyung’s lips. 

The younger placed a gentle peck on Taehyung’s lips, pulling back, asking permission for more. Taehyung leaned in again, connecting there lips for a short, lovable kiss.

Jungkook is placed his hand on to Taehyung’s neck, deeping the kiss. 

Wanting more. 

( _A/N: I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad!)_

Taehyung instantly felt uncomfortabl, quickly pulling back, breaking the kiss. Panting and panicking that it was him, not Jungkook. 

“Kookie, i-i-i, sorry. D-didn’t mean, oh g-god-“

“Hey hey, Tae, its okay. Sh shh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Are you okay?”Jungkook scanned over Taehyung for answers. 

Tae just nodded, not wanting to be a pain. The younger pulled him in to a comforting embrace, wanting him to feel better. 

“Owwie, oww, Kookie,”Tae squeaked. 

“Sorry, TaeTae. You wanna get this over with and tell Jinnie?”Jungkook asked, shuffling in to his pockets to get his phone. 

Tae nodded;Jungkook dialled the eldest number. 

The phone dial started on its monotone beeps, before it connected to Jin’s line. 

_~on the phone~_

“Yah! You had to call me know! I’m doing doing, eeeerrrr, nothing actually. Wassup?” 

Jin rambled down the phone. With a follow up question. 

“Hows the Taehyungie-Bean doing?”

“Thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you about, and Tae,”Jungkook hummed while putting the phone on speaker, so Taehyung could talk and hear Jin. 

“Hey hyung,” Tae nervously spoke, while intertwining his hand with Jungkook’s for comfort. 

“Whats been going on then?”Jin’s concernd voice asked. 

Tae tried to speak but he couldn’t form coherent sentences. 

“Do you want me to explain?”Jungkook asked.

Tae nodded. 

“Okay, so. Taehyung’s boyfie has been abusing Tae. He has been constantly high or drunk. And, being verbally abusive to Taehyung. He tried to cut off communications to us, he has been bringing other people home to, erm, yeh. And to top it off, saying verbal insults towards Taehyung that have been homophobic toward me and Hobi,and maybe Yoongles,“

An angered sigh came through the phone. 

“How the hell did you put up with this?!” Jin angrily yelled down the phone. 

Making both the boys flinch at his protective side. Jungkook already feeling better that they had told their Hyung. 

Taehyung, not so sure.

“I guess i learned to cope with harmful things...” Tae spoke, not a hint of being bothered by it, scared of what Jin would say.

“You need to tell the police about this. It can’t keep happening! It won’t, I’ll have a bloody piece of that dicks mind, i get first dibs in slapping him! Then Jung-“ Jungkook cut him off. 

“We are going to tell the Police after this. I mean, we have enough evidence to on Taehyung’s torso and neck. We need you to tell: Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok. They need to know what has been going on with that son of a bitch,”Jungkook hummed sternly to Jin, trying not to get pissed off. 

“Okay hyung, i will don’t worry, I’ll do that now, see y’all later,”Jin haung up the phone. 

_~end of call~_

The dial on the line beeped as the two boys were left in a agonisingly slow silance. 

Taehyung broke it. 

“I will be fine for know. I don’t really want to tell the police. I’m going to sort out this,” Tae spoke, as he tried to get off Jungkoo, the younger gripping on to him, picking him and. 

Tae wrapped his limbs around the younger’s muscular body. 

Jungkook to Taehyung to the bathroom in his bedroom. 

_~Jungkook’s bathroom~_

“Okay. We will sort this out soon when your in a better state of mind, let me help you cleam this,”Jungkook soothed, as he looked at Taehyng. 

He nodded, and the younger disappeared before returning quickly with a red fluffy blanket, a small purple hand towel, and fresh bandages. 

_< Jungkook’s ’s P.O.V>_

I return with things. Taehyung looks at me in curiosity. I smile at him comfortingly. 

I wrap the red blanket around his shoulders, Tae is practically purple and shivering. 

He looks like a cozy winter bear now.

I take his arm in my hand, tending to it. 

_~time skip, 20 minutes_

“Sorry hyung,” He apologises to me, as well both snuggle in to bed together. 

I want him to relax, and feel safe. I know that it will be really fucking hard. 

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong?”

He sighs. 

“I must be a pain to you, Jungkook. You can’t keep babying me,” He looks at me. 

“Nonsense, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day the Hun?”

_~time skip, 2:47 am~_

“Tae?

Tae hummed in response to let him know he was listening. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Sent from my iPhone

...


	9. Mia X Taehyung- A Fresh Beginnig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i am alive!
> 
> This is the first (second) chapter i have written for this, i am sorry if it is confusing, I apoligies. 
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Multiple groups in on Storey  
> BTS X Everglow  
> Language  
> Anxiety  
> Collage  
> Clingy Mum and Dad  
> Smol homophobia

_< Tae's P.O.V>_

“Okay mum, your going to need to let go of me now,” I sigh as I ply my Mum off me. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Sweetie,” She speaks as she looks at Kai, my Stepdad. 

“Don’t get any girls pregnant, Tae. And don’t do drugs,” he speaks, patting me on the shoulder. 

Half heartedly laughing. 

“Um, what?! I’m not that silly, Kai,”I scoff lightly. 

“Alrighty then, did you pack everything? Underwear? Oh! Make sure to get a well pai-“

“Mum,” I groan, rolling my head back at her. 

“I know that I have multiple of everything Mum, you checked everything,” she raises her finger, opening her mouth to speak. 

“Multiple times,” Kai chips in. 

“Okay okay, bye then son. Be good,” She sobs into a tissue. 

It breaks my heart seeing her like this. I wish i didn’t have to be so far away. 

“Promise to visit on weekends?” Kai asks on behalf of my Mum.

I nod. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon then,” i lightly speak, trying not to cry. “Bye Mum, Kai,”

I head out of the car park, walking. I see multiple different people saying good buys to there Mums and Dads. 

Waving, crying, hugs. The usual. I carry on walking until i hear a voice. 

“Tae! Wait up!” I hear the voice yell. 

I turn and see Jungkook, jogging towards me. 

He is my absolute best friend. We have been through shit together.

~Flashbacks~

_“Jungkook, help! Kookie,” Tae cries as he breaks down in front of his class, running out._

_“Taehyung! Come back here now!” The teacher yells after him, trying to get him back._

_“Hey, TaeTae. How was Computer Science?” Jungkook asks as he opens the door letting the people out._

_Tae just stands there, bottom lip quivering._

_The younger instantly hugs Jungkook._

_Tight._

_Hoping the feel of his best friend makes him relax. It doesn’t, it makes it worse when he sees: Jisoo, Yoongi and Jennie looking and laughing at him._

_Taehyung’s breathes speed up, heaving for a regular one._

_“TaeTae, whats happened?” Jungkook asks as concern fills his voice. Taehyung just clung on to Jungkook. Tears wetting Jungkook’s shoulder._

_Wanting it to stop._

_“I-I got Spoken about again. T-The P-populars...” Jungkook instantly understand he meant._

_“I’m sorry, TaeTae. What did they say?”_

_~end of flashbacks~_

He’a super nice and sweet, we both met in year 9.

Our Head Of Year picked me to be his “settling in friend”. 

Everything just grew from there, it was amazing! It still is. 

As me and Jungkook come out of the back car park we come round the the front of the collage. 

_~front of the collage~_

Its a tall white, modern looking building. Different other building surrounding it, I’m guessing there the other blocks for different subjects.

The building has huge glass doors welcoming the new students. It has a white upper half with the collages logo in a royal blue. As I look back down there are more students slowly filtering in. 

I see people i do and don’t know. 

“Hey Kookie, its Jisoo and Yoongi!” I scoff, lightly, “looks like there recruiting his little minio- JIMIN?! What-no-that! Kookie-n-no, why is-kookie. JIMIN-!“

“Tae, please, there just speaking,” Jungkook quickly hushes me. 

Making a quick move pulling me into a hug. Placing his hand on my back, the other on my side. 

“GAY!” I quickly push Jungkook off of me. 

Taking a mental note of what the guy looked like. A light green T-shirt, something written on it, blue-ish loose jeans and a Gucci bag over his shoulder. Hair in a 90’s styled look.Dark ash brown. 

I glare. 

_< Nico’s P.O.V>_

“Alright, can i have all of the year 12’s over hear please!” I yell, plastering a smile on my face, trying to make the new students feel less nervous. 

I hear small murmurs, and students turning to see me. 

These look like a fun bunch. I quickly look at my iPad, checking something. I shuffle on the spot, before raising my voice. 

“Okay! Hello New Students! My name is Nico Brown, you can just call me Nice though. Its nice to see so many fresh faces! So, this is how today is going to work. Assembly in the main hall,”

I point the way of the Main Hall. 

Even though there is already green arrows pointing that way. 

“We will go through the expectations, and rules. After you meet your house mates and get your time table. Then for the rest of today, you unpack and get to know each other. Tomorrow your free to explore the campus for the first half of the day, then lessons start,” I quickly place my iPad under my arm, clapping my hands eagerly. 

“All right then, lets go!” I beam, pivoting on my ankle then starting to walk. 

_~Assembly~_

“Okay, Kim Taehyung, Yue Hua, it says to call you Mia though, Jeon Jungkook and Park Ch-chaeyoung? Erm-I’m not going to try and pronounce that, oh Park Rosè Please come and collect your Timetables, then return to your seats,” I ask. Waiting patiently. 

“Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Park Jimin and Kim SeokJin. Please do they same,” I wait again. 

“Lets see, LaLisa Monobon, Min Yoongi, and Jung Hoseok.....”

_~inside house~_

_< Tae’s P.O.V>_

Its a small house, not to shabby.

Downstairs, it has a small bathroom. Nothing to exciting. A studio Kitchen and Living room.

The Kitchen has: cupboards, a small fridge, dishwasher, sink, stove and oven, toaster and a note on the counter top.

Guessing that it is explaining everything we need to know. 

In the Living room its again basic, but nice. Brown sofa, matching chair, TV, TV cabinet, a rug, two small radiators, old DVD’s, and two remotes. 

Nothing exciting to. 

_~upstairs~_

Upstairs has three bedroom, a bathroom with a shower and a bath, and an extra room thing for towels (I’m guessing). 

My suitcase is on my bed along with someone else’s, i walk over to see who’s it is. 

Its just Jungkook’s.

Thats good. 

_~2 hours, 3:30pm~_

_< Jungkook’s P.O.V>_

“God,” I stand up stretching, “I’m so glad we are roommates and house mates, Tae,”

I smile as turn around and slide my suit case under the bed. Making my side of the floor visible. 

Standing fully up now, I place my hands over and see the younger. He has different piles of clothes all neatly lined up, then placed into the draws. 

No wonder he hasn’t replied, he has his headphones in. Probably listening to Stray Kids, Ateez or ITZY. 

He stops and changes the song quickly, before quickly going back to sorting out his clothes.

I’m so glad we are roommates and housemates.

 _Tap Tap Tap_. 

I quickly turn around, when i here quite knocks on the door.

I see a female, she has her weight shifted on to her left foot, hands in her hoodie pockets, thigh high socks, and shorts, light purple hair falling down on her shoulders. 

“Hi,” she speaks. Her voice full of confidence. 

“Hello, are you okay?” What does a cute girl want with us?

“Yeh yeh, I just wanted to introduce myself. Better to make friends than enemies. My names Yua Hue, i also go by Mia. You are?”

“Right, yes. I’m Jeon Jungkook. Its nice to meet you. You can call me Jungkook or Kookie,” I say awkwardly holding my hand for a fist bump.

She politely fist bumps it.

Smiling.

“Who’s your friend?” She asks. 

I quilkly pull out my phone and message Tae. Trying not to make it even more awkward with Mia.

Smiling and a nervous laugh. 

_~texting~_

_Kookie: Oppa, come here!_

**Tea: what I’m busy! ;)**

_Kookie: Roommate at door! Now!_

**Tea: O-oppa? Kookie, seriously?! Dude**

_~real lifeu~_

Tae got the hint, and comes off the floor over to me and Mia. He comes up behind me, giving me a warm back hug. Resting his chin on my shoulder. 

He tends to do this, either this, or: holding my hand, playing with my fingers or rings. 

Tae tends to do it when he is nervous, stressed or his anxiety is getting worse. 

A smile creeps over Mia’s face, when she see Tae cling on to me.

“Mia-Tae, TaeTae-Mia,” I smile. 

“Aww, thats a nice name, Tae,” She compliments him. 

“Not gonna disagree there,” I coo at him, smiling. 

“I don’t want to be nosey, but, are you guys a thing?” Mia asks politely.

Tae scoffs lightly. 

“Oh, Nono. Just really close,” I speak, putting it simply. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She bows quickly. “I’m going to look about the campus, and explore the area,” She shuffles on her feet, walking off. 

I quickly close our door. 

I feel Tae let go of my back, as i turn and look at him.

“Sorry about that, TaeTae. She wanted to say hi,” I speak as he smiles at me. 

“What, Tae?”

_< Taehyung’s P.O.V>_

“H-hey, um. M-Mia!” I yell, cursing under my breath for stuttering.

Its a thing that i do when I’m nervous and talking. 

“Yeh?” She turns around. 

“Can i c-come w-w-with?”

“Hell yeh! Feel free! More the merrier,” She beams, a small ruby dust appearing under her eyes.


	10. Jin X Jungkook- Coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandemics suck, don't they, so, i wrote a Oneshot about it. Jungkook wants Coffe, but his boyfired Jn doesn't think its a good idea with the pandemic.
> 
> **Trigger Warnings**  
> Anxeity  
> Masks  
> COVID-19 related  
> Gay  
> Language  
> Mini anxiety attack  
> Kookie has a meltdown

Jinnie, wake up,” Jungkook lightly hummed at the older boy, who was dead to the world. 

“Jinnie?” The younger cooed, as he poked Jin on the cheek.

Jin let a muffled (due to the duvet) groan, rolling on to his back and pushing the duvet off them both. 

Jungkook sat up, and admired the older boys torso. 

“Jinnie?” The younger pouted. 

As he climbed on top of Jin, straddling his waist before leaning down, placing a series of kisses on Jin’s face. 

“Mmm, Kookie-baby, your heavy,” Jin moaned, as he opened his eyes. Seeing a hazel haired male sat on him. One of Jin’s shirts drowning him, collar bone showing, along with his pale thighs, and slightly messy hair. 

“Love you too, Jin,” Jungkook huffed, Jin letting out a half-hearted laugh in the process. 

The older placed his hands around Jungkook’s neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Whats up,Baby?” Jin asked, keeping eye contact with Jungkook.

“Wanna get coffee, with you?” Jungkook cutely tilted his head. 

“Kookie, you know where the coffee-“

“I meant Starbucks. I want to go outside,”

“Kookie,” Jin sits up. 

Keeping the younger on him. Jungkook’s legs spread out behind Jin.

Jungkook cuddles in towards Jin. 

“Yes, Jinnie,” Jungkook mumbles into Jin’s necks. Knowing what the elder was going to say. 

“Look at me baby,” Jin gently hummed, caressing Jungkook’s cheek. 

“Kookie, c’mon please,” Jin pecked the younger. Jungkook looked at Jin and let out a shakey breath. 

“Kookie, you know that everything at the moment is making your anxiety so, so, much more worse before all this happened. I understand you want to try and get used to-“

“Jinnie?”

“Yes, Baby?” 

“I’ll be okay, i love you,” The younger mumbled, hoping he’d be okay. 

~shopping centre~

Both of the males entered the shopping centre, hand in hand, masks on. 

Jungkook had a headphone in, in attempt to try and relax him.

On a different note, Jin was a cool as an ice cube. 

Occasionally squeezing the younger’s hand, reminding him he was here.

Jungkook’s anxiety was starting to become more evident, making everything seem bigger and worse than it actually was. 

Seeing everyone in masks. No facial expressions visible. 

One way systems, all in place. 

It had all changed, nothing was the same. It all felt bad. 

“Kookie, are you okay?” Jin muffled through his mask. 

Jungkook just stared at Jin, not knowing what to say. 

So, instead, Jin let go of Jungkook’s hands. 

And made a thumbs up, middle or down sign at the younger. 

Jungkook instantly understood what Jin meant.

So, he gave a middle thumb before readjusting his mask again. 

Jin could tell how much Jungkook was uncomfortable, so Jin made a quick plan of pulling Jungkook outside. So, Jungkook could take off his mask, and have 5. 

~outside~

Jin pulled Jungkook out of the door and around to the small outside bit, where the fast food trucks sat. 

Jin pulled his mask off, Jungkook doing the same. 

“Jinnie? What’s wrong?” Jungkook questioned as he rubbed the sweat off his top lip. 

“You looked really uncomfortable in there, Kookie,” Jin confronted. 

Jungkook looked down at his feet. 

“Maybe it wasn’t my smartest idea, yet..” Jungkook trailed off, panicking for what the older was going to say. But, the older didn’t say anything. 

He placed his arms around Jungkook’s waist, pulling him in, so they were flush against each other. 

Jungkook looked up at Jin. 

Admiringly his dark black locks. Along with his almost black eyes. 

Jin moved his hand up to one of Jungkook’s cheecks, the younger leaning to the elders touch. 

Closing his eyes for a brief moment. Opening to see Jin smiling at him.

“I love you, Kookie-ah,” Jin cooed, pecking Jungkook’s lips. 

“I love you too, Jinnie. I still want coffee though?”

~outside starbucks~

Both Jin and Jungkook where stood out side of Starbucks. Masks on, in a socially distanted line. Waiting for there turn. 

A lady came out of the shop. 

“Okay, you two can go in. Make sure to keep your distance,” She spoke, opening the door for them. 

~in Starbucks~

I don’t like it. 

Its all changed. Its not all the same. 

All the tables have moved. 

The plastic screens everywhere. 

Tape on the floor. 

Hand sanitiser everywhere. 

People wearing masks. 

I nervously play with my spinney ring, on my hand. 

Its not working. 

My mouth is hot, my mask is hot. 

“Kookie?”

What is it? I turn to see Jin. 

“Baby?”

I can’t speak. I quickly pull out my phone and type something on notes. 

I also pull off my mask and exchange it for my LandYard. 

“What d’you want to eat, baby?”Jin asks again, pulling in to his side. Hand on my hip. 

“Can i have a caramel Latte please?” I mumble looking down at my feet. Looking at the green dot on the floor.

“Sure,” He looks up from me and speaks to the barista. 

I feel Jin tug on my sleeve, pulling me to come and wait for the coffee. 

~time skip, 1 hour~

Both males entered Jin’s house. Jin heading in to the kitchen, throwing his cup away. 

Jungkook heading straight for Jin’s bedroom. 

“Kookie, babe?” Jin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeh?”

“Where are you, hun?”

“Bedroom,”

I quickly make my way up stairs, to the bedroom. 

Jungkook has been off all day. 

“Kookie?” Oh god, i hope he is okay?

“Kookie?”

“Jinnie...” He does not sound good. I go in to the bedroom, pushing the door open. 

He is propped up on the wardrobe, in a small tight ball. Legs curled up against him, ricking side to side. 

This is why I didn’t want him going out. 

“Kookie?” I speak, walking carefully to him. 

“J-Jin?”

“Yeh, baby, its me. Here, don’t worry,” i murmur gently to him. 

“Kookie, baby? Whats wrong?” Jin mumbled again. 

“Your not mad at me? I-i thought th-that you w-were mad. B-because i wanted to g-get coffee. T-then you’d g-get angry, an-and want to b-breakup-”

“Woah, woah, woah, Kookie! ‘M not going to break up with you,” Jin soothed. 

“Really?!” He sounded suprised. 

“Yeh, i really really like you, Hun,” Jin kissed the smaller’s head.

“C’mere,” Jin softly spoke, holding out his hands for Jungkook. 

“You do?” The younger spoke, taking Jin’s hand, being pulled in to a tight embrace. 

“Love you, my little Kookie,”

“L-love you too, Jinnie,”

Jin pulled Jungkook over to the bed, laying in the middle of it, before pulling Jungkook on top of him. 

Jungkook wriggled a little, getting comfy. His legs in between Jin, arms tucked under his chest, head in the crook of Jin’s neck.

Jin instantly wrapped his arms around Jungkooks torso, hugging him close.

“To the moon and back, Jin?” 

“53 times and more, baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't want to spoil the next chapter, but, it has Jimin and his eating disorder. I did not write this to make fun of Jimin and his eating disorder, i changed it from a Reader X Member Fanfic, becuase i felt uncomftable with it, 
> 
> SO, this is a heads up, this is not to bully JImin about when this happend. If you don't feel comfatble with it, skip it. He has and is going through a lot with everything, please don't get mad at me. I am going to link to videos explaining the things i mean from 'everything'
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4XeoauXA1o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q3cSHI5BBg
> 
> If you are going through something like this, i am sorry, and hope it gets better for you. Feel free to come and talk to me.


	11. Hoseok X Jimin- Not a Joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming concept for BST is coming up, and BangPD, joked that Jimin should loose weight for it. This triggers off his eating disorder.
> 
> I know this may seem horrible towards Jiminie, i get he has anerixa, i am not trying to be a bitch to him about this. There was a warning note last chapter, so don't hate me.
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Language  
> Joke about eating disorders ( i know what its called, i can't spell it tho)  
> Eating disorder  
> Hoseok trys to help  
> Passing out  
> Overworking.
> 
> ENjoy, Tiger!

It was a nice, relaxing and romantic evening, as Hoseok and Jimin shared a romantic dinner at their favourite restaurant. 

The Black Horse. 

They were celebrating their 7 month anniversary tonight. 

“Do you wanna order dessert?”Hoseok asked smiling at Jimin. 

He frantically nodded, wanting to be cliche and share a dessert with his boyfriend. He didn’t care if it was. 

“E-excuse me, Ma’am, could me and my husband order dessert please?” Hoseok smiled at her. 

“Yes, of course Sir. Let me get my note pad,” She politely excused her self to get her note pad, before returning. 

“H-husband?!” Jimin spoke, startled at the nickname. 

“Why not, husband-“

“What would you like for dessert, then Sir?” She asked with a note pad. 

“We’ll take a slice of the Raspberry Cheesecake please. A nice big one, oh, and two spoons please!”Hoseok happily ordered. 

Knowing that, that was Jimin’s weak spot. 

“Aww, baabbyyyyyy, Cheesecake? You sure?”

“Anything for my Mochi!” 

“Love you, Jiminie,” 

“Do you wanna watch Game Of Throne after?” Jimin hummed, in a way of saying ‘i love you’ back. 

Hoseok smiled, admiring how pretty his boyfriend looked. 

Silver fox like hair, black tuxedo suit, cream shirt, paired with a dicky bow. His hair styled cutley. 

“Together for 7 months, and already picked up on the fact of Game Of-“

Hoseok stopped talking as he smiled at the waitress who placed a plate of Cheesecake down, in the middle of the table. 

Handing the two males spoons. 

“Two spoons and a slice of cheesecake,” The waiteress spoke, giving you both a nice smile. 

Before walking off again. 

Both of the boys stared at the Cheesecake. 

Jimin looked at Hoseok, then the cake then back at Hoseok. 

“Eyes a big bigger than stomach? Huh babè?” Jimin smirked. 

Hoseok smiled at Jimin, before picking up a spoon and digging in to the rich desert. Moaning in delight at the creamy taste. 

After a couple of big spoonfuls, Hoseok huffed, placing his spoon down. 

“That was some good cheesecake, ‘m stuffed now though,” He said looking up at Jimin, who was still enjoying the creamy food. 

“Baby, calm down!” he said jokingly. 

Jimin looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. Before taking another spoon. 

Hoseok pushed the plate toward Jimin, egging him on to eat more. 

Jimin smiled at the gesture. 

_~time skip 10:49, home~_

Both of the boys entered the apartment they shared. 

“Jiminie, I’m going to go and take a bath, want to join?” Hoseok spoke, voice laced with sleep. 

“Um, yeh, I’ll j-join, give me a minute though,” Hoseok smiled, giving a quick peck to Jimin before heading to the bathroom. 

Jimin quickly walked in to the spacey bedroom they shared. 

_~bedroom~_

Jimin pulled off his shirt, same with his jeans. He stood in front of the long, full size mirror. 

He wondered if it was true, or PD-Nim was having a laugh with him. 

Yes, Blood, Sweat And Tears is going to be a sexy, lustful concept. 

But, did he really need to loose weight? 

He looked at the mirror, he really did look horrid. He didn’t like it, it needed to change. 

_< Jimin P.O.V>_

Have i put on weight because of the amount of food i have been eating? 

I move so my side is facing the mirror, my ribs are always been like that. 

Always made Jin and Hoseok worried. 

Thats why Hoseok is always making sure i am eating. 

_~20 minutes time skip~_

I have been stood nit picking every tiny thing i hate, and completely forgot that me and Hoseok were gonna bath. 

I’m such a bad fucking boyfriend, he won’t want me. 

I climb in to bed, changing in to a loose t-shirt and shorts. 

_< Author’s P.O.V>_

Then Jimin herd the bathroom door open, footsteps shuffling towards the bedroom. 

“Are you in bed, Jagi?” Hoseok asked, wondering. 

_~bedroom~_

“Yeh,” Jimin sighed. 

Hoseok came in to the room, and closed the door, before climbing in to bed with Jimin. 

Jimin felt a familiar body press up against his, an arm draping over his waist. 

A small latter of misses placed on the back of his neck before a head rested in the same place.

“Love you baby,” The elder male whispered. 

“L-love you too, Hoseokie,” 

_~time skip, 1:57am~_

After a couple of hours Hoseok was snoring, occasionally mumbling in his sleep about “Jin, Taehyung isn’t a washing machine,”

Jimin rolled over so he was facing Hoseok pecs. Nuzzing his face in to the broad muscles. 

Hoseok instinctively pulled Jimin closer, keeping him from harm. 

The younger wondered how he got so lucky. 

His Sunshine. 

Suddenly poor Jimin felt his eyes go all misty, and a small tear escapes. 

The tear rolled down his cheek, and lands on Hoseoks chest. 

He wipes it carefully, trying not to wake his boyfriend.

Jimin let out a few more small sobs occasionally wiping them. 

_~next morning, 9:00am~_

Jimin woke to the sound of a belt being done, and shuffling on carpet.

He rolled towards the clock, checking the time: 9:00am. 

Jimin let out a sigh, before rolling on to his back and propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Good morning, Prince,” Hoseok hummed, smiling. 

“Cold last night? You were all cuddled up to me?” He questioned.

The younger didn’t answer. 

“Do you have to go to work ,Hobi?” 

“Sadly, I kinda have to. I have a deadline for my mixtape, but make sure you do something fun since its your day off,” He replied while tying up his laces, giving Jimin quick a peck on the forehead.

“The rest of the guys have a day off, you have to finish your Mixtape though,” Jimin corrected. 

He sighed at Jimin being a smart-ass again. 

“See you when i get home. Love you!” He said, pecking Jimin, then heading out. 

“Love you too, Baby!” Jimin shouted.

Jimin let out another yawn, before sliding out if bed, and going to the washing basket. 

He pulled out one of Hoseok’s unwashed jumpers before pulling it over his silver lock, and body. . 

Jimin loved wearing his boyfriend jumpers. 

They smelled of Hoseok. 

They were to big on him, coming down to his thighs. 

They looked good on him. 

They were also so, so comfy. 

Jimin walked out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen, wanting something to drink. 

_~in the kitchen~_

Jimin pulled out a cup, boiled some water, and made a cup of coffee. 

Jimin then pulled out a bowel, and started to make some cereal. 

_~living room, 10:00am~_

The silver haired male sat on the sofa, placing his bowel and cup on to the coffee table, before wrapping a blanket around him. He picked up his coffee, and sipped at it. Enjoying the strong taste of Coffee. 

After he finished his Coffee, he went to eat his cereal. He went to take a spoonful of the food. 

As he did, he felt completely sick, almost like his body was rejecting the food. 

He eventually gave up after that spoonful. 

Jimin decided that he wanted to watch some TV to catch up on Itaewon Class, before Jungkook spoiled it. 

_~8 hour time skip, 6:03pm~_

Jimin was half was though and episode of his Kdrama, and he herd the door unlock. 

Indicating that Hoseok was home.

Jimin quickly untangled himself from his cocoon of blankets. 

Quickly running to the door, flinging himself at Hoseok. 

Without thinking Hoseok picked up Jimin, by his ass and thighs, picking him up. 

Hoseok leaned in to Jimin and connected there lips together, a kiss of passion. 

A tangled mess of limbs before, Hoseok needed support, pushing Jimin on to the wall to the door. 

A quiet “Oof,” came from the younger, before going back to the kiss. 

He rearranged his hands to massage Jimin’s plump ass. 

Jimin broke the kiss, panting for air, looking in to Hoseok’s mysterious eyes. 

“No hello for your King?” He said cutely. 

“Hi, baby,” Jimin mumbled in to Hoseok’s neck. 

Jimin slid off his boyfriend and took him to the sofa, pulling him down so they could cuddle. 

“What have you done today, Babe?” Hoseom asked, cradling Jimin’s body in to his. 

“Nothing much. I binged the Kdrama, before Jungkook can spoil it anymore,” Jimin giggled. 

“Have you eaten today, hey?”Hoseok mentioned, looking for dishes. 

Jimin clutched his stomach, feeling embarrassed and self conscious, lying to Hoseok. 

“Um- y-yes, I have al-already washed u-up,” Jimin lied, he never washed up. He didn’t like doing it. 

“Right?” He said confused. 

_ <Jimin’s P.O.V>_

God, he’s going to that I haven’t eaten today. 

He’s gonna hate me for this, it’ll be better for us all though. 

For the way i look, for the group, for BangPD, for ARMY.

I will look better. Just as long as Hoseok DOES NOT notice. Or just- i-i don’t know. 

I am brought from my thoughts. 

_< Author P.O.V>_

“Well then, I’m going to make myself some food,” Hoseok spoke, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. 

Jimin stayed seated on the sofa, watching Hoseok. 

God, he wanted, needed food. But, his body rejected anything he ate. 

_~time skip, 20 minutes~_

Hoseok walked back in to the toom with a bowel of Chicken Soup, and a glass of Sprite. 

“You alright, Jimine?”Hoseok asked concerned. 

Jimin nodded. 

“Just sore from practice the other day,” He waves off his boyfriends concern. 

_~11 dag,time skip~_

_< Jimin’s P.O.V>_

Its had been a few weeks since my eating kicked off. 

And I don’t think i have been functioning well. I hope non of the guys have noticed me nearly passing out. 

The 10 day period that we have been practicing intense choreograph for Blood, Sweat and Tears. 

One meal a day, 8-10 hours of practice maybe more. 

I have lost so much weight, i feel awful, and look awful, its for the best. 

As long as Hoseok doesn’t notice, I’ll be okay.

Right? 

I have been avoiding anything with him, sex, cuddles, eating, anything. 

_~in the bedroom~_

I am stood in front of the mirror again, in my basketball shorts and no shirt. 

I can see the changes from when this happened. 

God, what have i done? 

I back away from the mirror. 

What have i done? 

I-I’ve messed up. 

Bad. 

I- God. 

“Wh-what, have i-“ 

I back in to the wall, sliding down it. Curling in to a little ball. 

I fear this, what i see. 

Tears start streaming down my face, wetting my shorts.

I heave for a regular breathe. 

_< Authors P.O.V>_

Soft footsteps plodded in to the bedroom. 

Within 3 seconds of Hoseok seeing his boyfriend, he is down by Jimin’s side, comforting him. 

“Baby-Jiminie? Hey, hey,” He comforted. Shuffling si he was propped up on the wall, Jimin on top. 

( **A/N: Baso, Hoseok is on the floor, propped up against the wall, Jiminie on top of him** )

Hoseok rubbed Jimin’s back, Jimin still struggling for breathes, starting to calm down a little.

Hoseok carded his hand threw Jimin’s silver locks, peppering kisses on to his neck. 

As he rubbed up and down Jimin’s back, he become more worried. 

Hoseok placed more small pecks everywhere he could reach. 

He was scared to ask what had been going on. 

“What, um, happened, Lamb?” He asked, not wanting to upset Jimin again. 

“Bang-PD pulled me aside when, wanting t-to talk to me a-about the Blood, Sweat and Tears comeback. U-um, he said that i-i needed to loose m-mkre weight. A-as a joke-“

“Not very funny if you ask me, he already new about your eating and said that?” 

Jimin let out a small forced chuckle. 

“I-i took it to s-seriously, and this k-kinda happened-I’m sorry Hobi!”Jimin whisper- yelled, crying more tears. 

He nuzzled impossibly closer to Hoseok. 

“Oh, Princess. I love you the way you are, you don’t need to be sorry. Don’t let Bang-PD joke like that to you. Tell me if je does. Okay?”Hoseok hummed, caressing Jimin’s cheek.

You leaned into his touch to feel his warm and soft hands, on your wet salty cheeks. 

“Lets get some food inside you. Before somthing even worse happens to you, okay?” He said standing up, with Jimin wrapped around him like a kolas 

Jimin was wrapped around Hoseok, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. 

Hoseok walked out if the bedroom, soothing little ministrations on the younger’s back.

_~in the kitchen~_

Hoseok went in to the fridge, pulling out a Yogurt cup, and grabbing a spoon from the draw. 

He walked over to Jimin, who was sat on the counter, opening it and getting a good bug spoonful of the creamy food. 

“Eat it, please Jiminie,” he said hoping that Jimin you will eat it. 

Hoseok held the spoon close to Jimin’s mouth before, he reluctantly opened and took the spoon. 

After taking the spoon of yogurt, Jimin felt as if he was going to throw up, so he dropped the spoon, swolling the yogurt and running to the bathroom. 

“Jiminie, are you okay? Jiminie-“ Hoseok followed Jimin in to the hallway. 

Jimin had made it to the bathroom, throwing up the nothing in his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Hoseok cursed, feeling like shit for doing this to his boyfriend.


	12. Taehyung X Namjoon- Theu Don'y Know Him Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a challenge i asked my friend to do with me.
> 
> The prompt is 'Persanalities' 
> 
> They have their stroey on their account HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD.
> 
> This is the most i have ever written in about 3 hours.
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Language  
> Multiple persanlites/DID  
> Littlespace  
> inaccurtae  
> platonic relationships  
> mentions of drugs, rape and more  
> Abusive-ness

“FUCK OFF!” Namjoon’s voice sounded from down the hall, making the class murmur and talk in a low voice. 

Taehyung recognised the voice, it wasn’t Namjoon, it was Namjoon’s voice, his body, not his mind.

It was Joker. One of his personalities. 

The thing is, Namjoon had D.I.D (dissoative identity disorder) and he had multiple people/ personalities in him. 

Joker,his angered personality. 

RM, his protective personality. 

Joonie, his regressive personality. 

**(A/N: not really a personality he is a general age regssor/ little)**

And Namjoon, him self. 

Taehyung new, only because Namjoon was the only person to know about this. It was risky telling others, he didn’t trust easily. 

Or at all. 

It started a regular day in Taehyung’s and Namjoon’s high school. Both boys ,being the nerds and quite people, enjoying lessons. 

Taehyung had his Physics lesson on wave lengths and magnatism. 

Namjoon having personal development. 

He was in that lesson, and that particular lesson had triggered out Joker. 

The lesson was about rape, and drugs. 

This happening to Namjoon’s to get the different personalities, his Mum, Dad and brother doing this to him. 

“M-mrs, Hill? Can i go to the bathroom please?” Tae asked, faking it by rocking on his chair.

“Quickly Tae please, no going to snoop on Namjoon,” The teacher dismissed. 

“Joker,” Taehyung corrected Miss Hill as he hurried out of the class. 

_~hallways~_

Taehyung made quick work of walking seedily, towards where Joker was. 

“Namjoon! Stop it for the love of God, what happened?!” One of the teacher shouts. 

“FUCK OFF!! I’M NOT NAMJOON!! I TOLD YOU YOU CRAZY BITCH!” He shot back. 

“Shit,” Taehyung mumbled, he’d never seen Joker this angered. 

“Miss-“

“Tae, not know!”

“I know what to do,” Taehyung admitted. 

“Tae please, not know,” 

“Miss, I’m serious,” 

The conversation made Joker ground back down, lowering his anger. 

He liked Tae’s voice. 

Made him feel safe. 

Taehyung moved past the teacher, stepping towards Joker. 

“Joker, hey. Its okay, its me,” Taehyung moved farward to the ball on the floor, 

Jokers eyes softened slightly. 

“This b-bitch-“

“Nice words, Joker, nice words,” 

“This person tryed to teach me about what my fuc- f-flaming Mum and-“

“Yeh, it’s okay, want to calm down?” 

Joker nodded, wanting to be away from everything. 

“Medic room free?” Tae asked, rudly. Angered at how the teacher had been towards Namjoon and Joker. 

“Taehyung! Don’t be so rude!”

_~3:10pm, time skip~_

Both of the boys had been in detention for the past 10 minutes. Personally, Tae thought it was stupid. Namjoon couldn’t control his alters. 

“I’m sorry, Tae,” Namjoon mumbled again, wiping his eyes. 

“Hey, its not your fault Namjoon, it can’t be helped, yeh?”

“Yeh,” Namjoon mumbled looking at the clock 3:11pm. 

This was going to be a long 49 minutes. 

_~tie skip, 4:00pm, outside~_

Both of the boys had been let out of detention, and were heading to the shop to buy food, while waiting for the bus. 

Namjoon still had his head hung low, feeling shit about today. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Taehyung prompted softly. 

Namjoon nodded, feeling Taehyung take hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers. 

A soothing motion that always soothed Namjoon. 

“We, erm, were learning a-about that ‘thing’ again. And M-Miss showed u-us a police c-clip thing. A-nd... it w-was, erm,” Namjoon couldn’t find the right words with out wanting to be upset or angered by it. 

“Triggering for J to come out?” Namjoon nodded at that. 

As they approached the shop and went inside they both grabbed what they wanted. 

Namjoon grabbing: Oreo’s, Grapes, and a Nakd smoothie. 

**(A/N: actual type of smoothie brand, google it!)**

Taehyung grabbing: Chocolate, bread, and some biscuits he liked. And a sneeky packet of Angel Delight. 

_~at Tae’s house, 4:47pm~_

_< Tae’s P.O.V>_

We are both sat at my house, Namjoon comes here since all of his family are in prison for doing the stuff they did to Namjoon. 

Bless him, he was only 2 when it started. 

He mother drugged him for the first time, making him pass out. 

The next time, his father slipped cocaine powder into his 3rd birthday cake 

When he was four, his brother used him to fulfill his desires’ to earn money.

It gradually got worse. His parents started abusing him, thats how Joker came. He’d always fight back to save Namjoon. 

His body always damaged, his mind safe. 

He never got to play or be a kid, always being his Mother, Father and Brother doll. 

Joonie happened to give him what he needed, a real childhood. 

He always was forced to study, with the form of injected drugs in his blood stream. 

Never being able to eat properly, nor drink. 

He was always starved. 

RM came to help him, him being the most level headed alter in the world. 

I look at the boy sleeping in me. 

Adorable, his eyes shut, mouth slightly parted,head to the side. Hands clasped in to mine. 

I am lay on my bed, propped up against the headboard, legs in a V shape. 

Namjoon, lay in between them, on his front. Hands clasped tightly on to my shirt. 

I brush his hair, making him groan and shuffle a little. 

“My sweetest boy, time to wake for me,” I hum. 

He stirs gently, winking his eyes open and closed. Mouth doing the same. 

“Tou- san?” He mumbles. 

I know that voice. 

“Hey, baby boy,” i card my hands threw his hair, gently 

He humms in comfort over the feeling. Looking at me with admiration. 

“How is my baby tonight?” 

“Goo’ feel hung’y an’ sad, Tou-san,” he mumbles. 

“I have a surprise for my little Joonie then,” i smile at him. 

He bonuses slightly. 

“Wait here for a sec, Joonie, okay?”

“Mmmkay!” He sits up off me, watching what i do. 

_~downstairs~_

I quickly run downstairs to the kitchen. 

Going to the fridge, i pull out a small purple bowel, filled with the creamy pink food he loves. 

I also grab a spoon for him. 

_~upstairs~_

“Tou-san!” He squeals as i enter the room again. 

So fucking cute! 

I sit down on the bed, leaning back to me original position. He climbs on to my lap, looking curiously at the purple bowel. 

“Is fo’ me, Tou-san?” Joonie asks. 

I nod, grabbing the spoon from my pocket and gently scooping up the fresh dessert. 

He opens his mouth, and takes the spoon letting me slide it out, feeding him another. 

I occasionally feed my self some of the Angel Delight. 

“Yummy, Tou-san, yummy!” 

“Yeh?”

“Yeh!! T’ank ‘ou!” 

_~timeskip, 10:00pm~_

_< Author’s P.O.V>_

Both of the boys were asleep together, cuddled up on the bed. 

Taehyung being the bigger spoon, Namjoon the smaller. 

Namjoon slowly rolls over, burying his face in to Taehyung’s chest. 

“Tae?” He groans. 

“Mm?” Is the only response. 

“Tae?” 

“What?” He pulls him closer. 

“People are gonna think I’m a freak, because of J coming out,” Namjoon visualises his anxiety. 

"Yeh, so?”

“Yeh so, J could come out again!” 

“He won’t, we know what triggers him out. And plus, people. They don’t know you, yet,” Taehyung wasn’t concerned. 

“What? Tae no, people can’t know about it. Whatta you mean yet?” 

“Shh, bub. Its okay. Shh, go back to sleep. There,”

Namjoon hesitatingly lay back down, suspicious of the younger. 

This is gonna be mean, but, its worth it, Tae thought. 

Fill him on junk food, self care day, everything is going to be good!

_~8:30am, kitchen~_

Namjoon panicking, stumbled over his lasers of his shoes, in to the kitchen. His bag grabbed from the chair quickly. 

He looked confused over at his friend, who was stood cooking something in his night clothes. 

“TAE C’MON SCHOOLS STARTS IN 20 MINUTES WE’RE GONNE BE LATE!!”

Taehyung smirked and turned around with a plate of bacon, and a Face Mask packet in the other. 

“Get outta those! Self-care day!” He shimmied over to the table. 

Namjoon stood, visibly and mentally confused. 

“Wot?” 

“You need a break, your staying home, the teachers think we’re sick, sit,”

Namjoon shook his head, logging on to his school emails, checking the work emails for his class. 

He took and deep breathe in and out, this wasn’t happening. He tried to push RM down, but it failed. 

Badly! 

“Taehyung, what are you doing?”

“RMie! Buddy how ya been? Self care day!” 

“No, Taehyung school, we have school. Tests. Grades. Marking tests!” RM protested. 

Taehyung took out his phone, secretly recording RM to post and raise awareness. 

He wanted people to see, the other sides oh his friend. 

RM. 

Joonie. 

And Joker. 

They needed to been seen. 

“They don’t know him, yet,” Taehyung mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this made people upset, i ddn't mean for it. Thanks to Hornets for waiting on me. There will be a part 2 to this. 
> 
> Fun fact, Tou-san means dad/daddy in japanese!
> 
> Thanks for sticking about, Tiggy :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfenCTabhDY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XAxf8aFtL4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbyOHbpoAJo
> 
> THIS IS THE MAN WHO GETS ECXITED BY CRABS


	13. Hoseok X Jungkook- Can I Trust You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- trust
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
> Trust isssues  
> Anxiety  
> Nightmares  
> Language

“H-hoseok, please, p-pleease. C’mon!” Jungkook mumbles to himself as he cry’s again. 

Why are you like this? 

Why can’t he trust? 

“Hey! Jk!” Hoseok practically yells down the phone, until he hears the younger crying. 

“Jungkook?” 

“H-hyung, i-i-i, it happened again! Keeps happening. Want it to stop. H-hy-hyung please-“ 

“Hey hey, slow down Kook, wassup? D’you want mw to come round?” 

“P-please, Hoseok. I-i’m sorry,” He hangs up the phone, seeming a little bit calmer. 

_~30 minute time skip, Jungkooks room~_

“Heeyyy, Kookie,” Hoseok hums, coming in to Jungkooks bedroom.

“H-hyung,” he whines. Brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. 

_< Hoseok’s P.O.V>_

“H-hyung,” He whines at me, shuffling in his bed. 

He must be all sticky and sweaty by the look of it. He wipes his forearm across his forehead. 

Making some of the hair go haywire and stick up. 

I move from the door and sit n his bed with him. 

“You want to get changed Jungkook?” I ask, he nods. 

He goes to get out of bed, and i place a firm hand on his chest, making Jungkook stay. 

I walk around to Jungkook’s chest of draws. Going to them and opening them; pulling out a new pair if sweats and a soft white shirt. 

I walk back over to Jungkook and help him change into the new clothes before before throwing the sweaty clothes aside for later. 

I lay on the bed with him, him curling in to me. He visibly relaxes in to me. 

Sighing, hand gripping me shirt in a small fist. I pull him to starddle my waist, tracing pattens on to his back. 

He lets out another sigh. 

“Thank, h-hyung,”

“Don’t mention it, Kookie,” I soothe. 

I sad how this happend. I feel horrible for him. 

Everything happened to him. 

~flashbacks, 2 years ago, school~

_< Author’s P.O.V_

The boys all sat together at the canteen table, munching on their food. 

Jin and Namjoon, next to each other. 

Jimin and Yoongi. 

Hoseok and Jungkook, sat together and Taehyung off doing something. 

They were all friends for a good couple of year’s, their favourite teacher to thank for that. 

“Why the sad booboo face, Jungkookie?” Jin teased, in a singsong voice. 

Jungkook scowled at him. Not wanting to be teased. 

“Nothing,”

“Doesn’t seem like that, you want to talk about it, Jungkook?” Yoongi offered 

Jungkook shakes his head. 

“No, I don’t trust people. I don’t talk,” The youngest bit. Making Jin flinch at the harsh tone. 

“Jungkook!” Namjoon scolds, seeing Jin’s hurt expression. 

Jungkook doesn’t say anything leaving his food there, flinging his back over his shoulder and walking out of the canteen. 

“You okay, Jin?” Questions Yoongi, worried and confused. 

“Yeh, yeh, I’m okay,” he wipes off the situation with ease. 

Hoseok start packing up Jungkook left school books and food. 

He walks off, waving to his friends before turning around to focus on finding Jungkook. 

_~10 minutes time skip~_

After some time of looking, Hoseok found Jungkook in the quite bathroom, sat on top of where the sinks where. 

He had his headphones in, bopping along to a song, trying to calm down.

“Hey,” Hoseok taps him on the shoulder, regretting it after the younger yells and flinches away. 

“Sorry hyung,” Jungkook apologises to Hoseok, who shakes it off, handing him his books. 

“What happened?” Hoseok nudges, not wanting him to lash out, but to talk. 

“Hyung,” 

“Yes?” 

“Trust, its like a plate, you build up the plate by trusting someone. When the plate breaks, the trust is broken. Trying to fix it is hard,” Jungkook sighs. And Hoseok looks confused. 

“And you have no plates?” 

Jungkook shook his head. 

“Mine are all broken,” He puts it simply. 

Hoseok makes an ‘O’ in he understands before the younger slips off the sinks and walks out. 

The older doesn’t fully understand, carefully placing and theorising what he means.

Does want his trust in Hoseok? And is scared to? 

Has he has his trust broken before? 

What happened to make him see trust so bad? 

_~few weeks later, time skip~_

As normal, the boys were sat at their table, eating lunch, talking about there previous lessons and how they were. 

As usual, Jungkook was being cold and moody towards everyone. Not wanting to tell them anything. 

Jin suddenly stood, pulling Taehyung and Namjoon with him. 

“C’mon!! Its time for Food! You gotta try my stuff!” He practically squealed. 

Jimin stood, making the excuse that he had dance next, and wanted to get an extra 15 minutes in before class. 

Yoongi stood, taking Jimin’s hand and pulling him to the dance studio, excited to see the younger dance. 

Jungkook visibly relaxed only being left alone, only with Hoseok. 

“You okay, Kook?” Hoseok hummed, eating his mochi. 

Jungkook tilted his head side-to-side. As a so-so kind of thing. 

“I-i guess so,” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Hoseok asked, shoving the rest of his mochi his mouth. 

“No,” Jungkook huffed, standing and walking off. 

“Okay then,” Hoseok scoffed to himself, packing his things up. 

~ _10:39pm Saturday, Hoseok’s place~_

Hoseok and Hoseok’s Mum and Dad being the nice people, invited Jungkook over for a sleepover.

A calm Saturday evening, Hoseok’s parents out, the two boys him the olders room, watching something on Netflix. 

“Thanks again, Hyung,” Jungkook mumbled, not wanting to seem soppy or close. 

Just thankful. 

Hoseok beamed at that. 

“Anytime, Kook,” He playfully nudged the younger. 

“God, is that the time?” Hoseok mumbled, quickly turning off the main light and turning on his small red lamp. 

“Mum and Dad will be back soon, we should ‘sleep’,” 

Jungkook nodded at that, getting comfy on the small foam mattress Mrs Jung gave the younger, pulling the sleeping bag up to his shoulders. 

Hoseok said about pulling an all nighter, but the male was asleep in seconds. 

Jungkook stayed awake for a few more hours, after watching a few episode of an anime he liked. 

_~texting~_

**Hobiiiiiiii: hyung, wanna come over? Mum wanna meet u!**

Kookie: um, sure? 

**Hobiiiiiiii: great!**

~11:02pm~

Kookie: i was bullied in primary school and still am, i trusted people and told them that i trusted them and told them my problems. They pushed me away and told everyone possible my problems. After that happy about 7 times, i stopped trusting people. My Mums boyfriends, my friends i put distance between me and them. Not wanting to tell anyone because i am scared to trust. I want to tell for a while, I didn’t know how.

_~real life~_

Jungkook pressed send, waiting it to deliver to the older waiting for his phone to vibrated. 

After that happened, he pressed and deleted the message. 

Or he thought so. 

_~4:00am~_

Hoseok huffed, rolling over and checking the time on his phone, he had a notification from Jungkook. 

He opened his messages between him and the younger, reading the long message. 

He felt sad, yet angry at what he had been through. He wanted to help. 

“Kook, hey, wake up,” Hoseok prodded the younger’s side. Making him groan. 

“Kook, whats this?” Jungkook groaned at the light shone in his face. 

“What the- Hobi-“ He cut himself off, taking the phone and looking at the phone in disbelief. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Y-your not meant to, s-s-see that! How?!” Jungkook whisper-shouted. 

“What do you mean?” Hoseok questioned.

“I deleted it, i-i wanted t-to tell you.....but couldn’t!”

“Why, why though?”

“Read the fucking texted, Hoseok! Whatta ya think?!” Jungkook raised his voice, wriggling out of his sleeping bag. 

“Where are you-“

“Going downstairs, i need some space,” Hoseok sighed, watching as Jungkook. 

_~morning, 6:31am~_

Hoseok’s Mother came downstairs, wanting to get a start on making food for the two males. 

Anxious for Jungkook to like them, as a family. 

She was suprised when Jungkook was on the sofa, laptop on his chest his headphones on. 

He saw the reflection of Hoseok’s Mum come in to the kitchen, and started making food.

“Hey Mrs Jung,” He greeted, closing his laptop shut and sliding off his headphones. 

“Hello, Jungkook. Are you okay?” She asked, wanting to make sire he is okay. 

“Yeh, I’m okay thank you, Hoseok was still asleep when i woke and didn’t wanna wake him, so i came downstairs,” Jungkook creatively lied. 

“Why are you up so early, Mrs Jung?” 

“Please, Jungkook, call me by my first name,” she corrected. 

“I’m up, because i wanted to make breakfast for you two. I was going to do pancakes!” She spoke, shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients.

“Can i help, Mrs Jung?” The youngest asked. 

Jungkook mentally face-palmed for not using her actual name again.

Soon enough after mixing the batter, Jungkook started frying the first few pancakes, making the whole room smell sweet. 

“They smell amazing, Jungkook!” Mrs Jung smiled. 

Jungkook beamed, keeping concentrated on the food in the pan. 

“Hey Mum, Kookie Hyung,” Hoseok walked in to the room, greeting them. 

Mrs Jung smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. 

“Muuuuuuuuum,” Hoseok complained, embarrassed. 

“Jung Hoseok, stop your complaining,” Mrs Jung waved him off. 

“Mrs, i need the toilet, can you do the rest please?” Mrs Jung nodded, taking over the stove. 

Jungkook left the kitchen, pulling Hoseok with him with him, dragging him back upstairs. 

_~Hoseok’s room~_

“Erm, hi?” Hoseok spoke, not knowing what to say. 

“Okay, first off, you tell nobody, and i mean nobody,” Hoseok adjusted his shirt, feeling warm. 

“Second off, i don’t know if i can trust you, but if i can, and God help me if people fund out about this, somebody’s gonna die. Okay?” Jungkook basically hissed. Making Hoseok very uncomfortable for the cute little bunny boy, wasn’t so cute anymore. 

“Y-yeh, i promise,” Hoseok nodded. 

Jungkook nodded, tears suddenly streaming down the younger’s face. He furiously wiped them away. 

The weight if this had finally been lifted off his shoulders, it felt better. 

Hoseok went and sat on his bed, wanting the younger to come and join him. And he did, sitting on the elders lap, nuzzling in to the crook of the olders neck. 

_~few weeks tike skip~_

“Hey, Kookie!” Hoseok shouted, running to his friend who was sat on the swing.

“H-hey,” he smiled at the older. 

_~end of flashbacks~_

_< Hoseok’s P.O.V>_

I rock the younger in my arms, him slowly falling asleep in them. 

His doe eyes slowly getting smaller and smaller, as soft breathes leave his mouth. 

My friend, that trusts me. 


End file.
